dos caminos, una eleccion
by ahirusanlove
Summary: el corazon de candy se divide entre dos amores, pero solo puede elegir uno
1. Chapter 1

prologo

¿que pasaria si anthony no hubiera muerto en aquel accidente?

¿y si ambos hubieran ido al real colegio san pablo?

candy conoceria a terry pero ¿se enamoraria de el? ¿terry se enamoraria de ella?

y de ser asi ¿a quien elegiria?

¿anthony hubiera dejado ir a la chica que amaba?

¿elissa seguiria aferrada a anthony o lucharia por terry?

tres corazones, dos destinados a estar juntos y uno a ser roto ¿para siempre?


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 1:desicion

-cuando era pequeño otro niño de ojos verdes estaba siempre con mi madre

-¿quien es el?

-ya comprendo. oh-un zorro se atraveso en su camino, anthony perdio el control del caballo y este tropezo con una trampa, comenzo a sacudirse, anthony intento sostenerse pero termino cayendo boca abajo, el golpe habia sido duro pero no lo suficiente para matarlo, pero quedo inconsiente

-¡anthony!-grito asustada- anthony, reacciona-llama candy con miedo y comenzo a sacudirlo, pero este no despertaba-por favor,- no era posible, anthony no podia estar... muerto, esa idea la hizo desmayarse

comenzo a abrir los ojos, ¿donde estaba? ¿que habia pasado?

-¡anthony!-fue lo primero que pudo decir, al abrirlos completamente observo que dorothy estaba a su lado

-has despertado-suspiro aliviada

-¿donde esta anthony? ¿donde esta?-intento levantarse pero su amiga se lo impidio

-tienes que descansar, avisare a los demas que has despertado.

-¿donde esta anthony?-insistio

-bueno... el...

-¡ha despertado!-dijo archie y entro, seguido de stirft

-¡candy!

-archie, stirft ¿donde esta anthony?

-cayo del caballo y...

-esta un poco grave

-anthony...-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mezcla de dos emociones:el alivio de que anthony no hubiese muerto como ella creyo y la preocupacion por su salud

-quiero verlo

-el doctor y la tia abuela estan con el, no puedes verlo, necesitas reposo

-pero...

-por favor candy, no nos preocupes mas, duerme

-s..si-acepto por fin, anthony estaria bien, tenia que estar bien; se recosto y cerro los ojos...

-¡como es posible que aun siga aqui!-una voz relamente molesta la hizo despertar

-por favor señorita, salga-candy se incorporo, enfrente de ella estaba Elisa

-¿que sucede?

-¡candy! ¡todo esto es tu culpa! ¡anthony puede morir por tu culpa!

-¿eh? eso no es verdad

-deberias irte

-...

-si anthony muere nunca te lo perdonare-elisa corrio hacia afuera, dejando a candy con un gran remordimiento

-avisare al doctor que has despertado-dijo dorothy y salio

-"anthony puede morir por tu culpa"-quizas tuviera razon, si ambos no se hubieran apartado del resto, nada de eso habria pasado-"deberias irte"-eso era lo correcto, si continuaba ahi solo ocasionaria problemas. se levanto, aun estaba algo debil pero tenia las fuerzas suficientes para cambiarse. tomo su pequeña maleta y salio de la casa, sin que nadie la viera junto con clin

-"volvere al hogar de pony, adios anthony, archie, stirft"

...

-¿candy? ¡candy! ¡candy no esta!-grito dorothy

muchas gracias a los que comentaron:iris adriana,leri, lizcarter

sobre cada cuanto publicare depende de la inspiracion que tenga y aun no se con quien de los dos se quedara candy,


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 2:reencuentro

-¿que has dicho?-pregunto archie

-¡candy!-stirft corrio a buscarla, seguido por su hermano

en otra habitacion...

-¿que...que ha pasado?-puso una mano en su cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor

-anthony, por fin has despertado-dijo la tia abuela con una sonrisa de alivio, el doctor se apresuro en atenderlo

-no se levante, aun esta debil

-candy..¿donde esta candy?

-ella esta descansando

-¿esta lastimada?-dijo alarmado

-no, solo un poco debil-anthony lo miro, pero no identifico rasgos de que mintiera-duerma por favor

-esta bien

-¡candy no esta!-entro dorothy con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿como es eso posible dorothy? te dije que la cuidaras-la reprendio la señora elroy

-perdon

-en su estado no es conveniente que salga-dijo el doctor con tono preocupado

-¡candy!-por un momento se habian olvidado de anthony, quien ya intentaba ponerse de pie

...

1 semana despues...

-pero tia abuela...

-esta decidido, candy ira al real colegio san pablo para que pueda convertirse en una dama

-¿es que usted no puede educarla?

-silencio anthony

-no lo aceptare

-es mi decision y el tio abuelo esta de acuerdo

-¿porque hace esto?

-anthony-dijeron archie y stirft

-no puedo entenderla

-es una chica bastante rebelde, en el colegio aprendera modales y refinamiento

-yo tambien ire

-¿que has dicho?

-no me importa volver a "la carcel" si puedo estar con candy

-¿anthony?

-yo igual

-y yo

-¿stirft? ¿archie?

-entonces iremos los cuatro

-pero...

-a nosotros tambien nos falta educacion

-es verdad

-hagan lo que quieran-dijo molesta

...

dos semanas, la epoca de navidad habia llegado a su fin, habia logrado hacerse amiga de jimy y salvar el hogar de pony. Iba en camino al rodeo de Tom, pero una terible angustia la atormentaba

-anthony...-susurro y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

-¿que tienes jefe?

-¿eh?, no es nada-sonrio

-¡candy!-la llamaron a lo lejos y ella alzo la vista

-¡tom!-hizo que los caballos fueran mas rapido y los niños calleron.

-hola candy-los dos sonrieron y los niños bajaron algo mareados-¿pero que les paso?

-en cuanto candy te vio se olvido de nosotros-dijo jimy

-lo siento

-siempre la misma-rio tom y todos lo imitaron-¿sabes candy? tengo unos amigos que se mueren por verte y que tu tambien conoces

-¿amigos?

de un arbol salieron dos manos

-hola candy

-¿como estas?

-ar...archie, stirft-giro la vista hacia los lados...buscandolo

-candy-unas manos se posaron en sus hombros

-"no puede ser"-giro la vista, era el, le sonreia con la misma dulzura de siempre-¡anthony!-lo abrazo con fuerza y este le correspondio, pequeñas lagrimas de alegria comenzaron a salir

-pero ¿quien es el?-dijo jimy

-hey tortolitos, estamos aqui para divertirnos-rio tom

**...**

lamento la tardanza

espero les guste

acepto cualquier sugerencia


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 3

toc toc

-adelante-se escuho la severa voz de la tia abuela, su piernas temblaron

-ya te hermos dicho que no esta enfadada

-no te pongas nerviosa

-¿quien esta nerviosa?-con la mano un poco temblorosa abrio la puerta, la señora elroy la miro con seriedad

-candy ¿porque te fuiste sin avisar? nos preocupaste a todos, en especial a dorothy

-lo siento-agacho la mirada

-eso ya no importa, debido a tu comportamiento he decidido que estudies en el real colegio san pablo

-si-los chicos ya le habian contado sobre el colegio y habia aceptado ir debido a que todos, inclusive la hermana maria y la señorita ponny le insistieron, lo mas dificil fue cuando jimmy se entero

flash back

-es una gran oportunidad para ti candy

-asi es

-¿y los chicos?

-ellos estaran bien, nosotros los cuidaremos

-¿es que nos vas a dejar ir solos candy?-dijo archie

-eso seria muy decortez-sonrio anthony

-ademas, ahi podras estar con anthony

-si quieres cuidar a los niños necesitas prepararte

-esta bien, ire a londres

-¡mentirosa!-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, que fue abierta por jimmy-dijiste que nunca te irias-en su rostro habia lagrimas queriendo salir

-jimmy-el niño se fue corriendo

lo buscaron por un par de horas, la lluvia se volvia mas intensa a cada momento

-¡jimmy! ¿donde estas?-grito candy, logro distinguir su silueta en un arbol-¡jimmy!-corrio hacia el con la sombrilla en mano y anthony a su lado, al tocarlo se dio cuenta que estaba muy caliente-¡tienes fiebre! debemos ir al hogar de pony

-jefe...no te vayas-la abrazo y comenzo a llorar

-tengo que ir jimmy, aprendere muchas cosas y volvere para cuidarlos

-¿no nos puedes cuidar asi?-candy nego con la cabeza y una sonrisa-¿vas a volver?

-te lo prometo

-y yo vendre con ella-dijo anthony acariciando su cabeza

-debemos regresar, todos estan preocupados por ti

-esta...bien-anthony lo cargo para llevarlo al hogar

fin flash back

cumpliria su promesa y volveria...con anthony

-archie y stear, ustedes partiran mañana

-¿porque tan pronto?

-asi lo quiso la hermana grey-ambos suspiraron

-candy, tu iras en una semana, espero que no causes problemas en el colegio y te conviertas en una dama de la que la familia andrey se sienta orgullosa

-si

-en cuanto a ti anthony, no podras ir hasta que el medico lo indique

-pero ya estoy bien

-el doctor ha dicho que no hes conveniente que salgas por tu golpe, no quiero que te pase algo

-tia abuela...

-si quieres ir al colegio, tendras que aceptar-todos guardaron silencio y poco despues salieron de la habitacion

al dia siguiente...

-que pena que se tengan que ir tan pronto-dijo candy

-nos veremos cuando llegues a londres, pediremos permiso para recogerte

-si

-quizas invente algo para darte la bienvenida

-diviertanse-archie les guiño un ojo y ambos subieron al automovil

candy fue al jardin

-¡las flores estan creciendo de nuevo!

-te lo dije-sonrio anthony, ella tomo una y la olio

-extrañe mucho las flores

-las dulce candy tambien estan creciendo-los dos sonrieron- ¿te gustaria ir a cabalgar?-dijo tomandola por los hombros

-si-contesto alegre, ambos fueron al establo y montaron el caballo, poco a poco este comenzo a avanzar, anthony se sentia feliz, cuando terminaran el colegio, candy seria una gran dama y por fin podrian estar juntos sin que la tia abuela se molestara; el caballo aumento la velocidad

candy no pudo evitar recordar, el sonido de su avance, demasiado rapido, anthnoy perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo, quedando inconsiente ante sus ojos...

-¡detente!

leri: si anthony viajara con candy ella no se enamoraria de terry, espero que te siga gustando leer mi fic

wendy grancheste: espero poder subir mas seguido, y leere tu fic

cyt: gracias por tu comentario, espero te agrade tambien este, aun no defino con quien se quedara ella

lyzcarter:graicas por tu sugenrencia, prometo tomarla en cuenta, aunque hay que considerar que terry conoce a susana en el teatro, tal vez mas adelante la incluya

ana white:aun no se con quien se quedara y gracias por tu correccion


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 4: temor

-¿candy?

-por favor detente-se tapo los oidos mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a salir. anthony se detuvo, desconcertado y ambos bajaron del caballo

-¿estas bien?

-no quiero que te pase nada-dijo tras un largo silencio

-pero candy...yo estoy bien-ella lo miro sin decir nada-esperare hasta que tu quieras volver a cabalgar-le sonrio para tranquilizarla-vamos adentro

-si

en la tarde...

candy se encontraba en su habitacion, con clint al lado, pensando en el miedo que tuvo horas atras cuando alguien llamo a su puerta

-adelante-suspiro, la puerta se abrio y dorothy entro-dorothy-sonrio al verla

-¡candy! me alegra verte de nuevo. me habias asustado

-lo siento

-lo importante es que estas bien, aunque pense que te econtrabas con el joven anthony-candy se ruborizo un poco pero luego agacho la cabeza con tristeza-¿sucede algo?

-es que yo...-le conto lo sucedido en la mañana

-es normal que sientas miedo despues de lo que paso pero no te sientas triste, estoy segura de que muy pronto podras subirte a un caballo sin temor

-pero anthony...

-el te quiere mucho y te va a entender, pueden hacer muchas cosas juntos. quita esa cara triste y ve con el

-gracias dorothy-las dos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo

dias despues...

toc toc

-adelante-candy entro con su maleta en una mano y anthony al lado, en la habitacion se encontraban la tia abuela y george

-candy, espero que en colegio san pablo te comportes y aprendas a ser una dama, quiero que la familia andrey se enorgullezca de ti

-tia abuela...

-george te acompañara en el barco

-si

-puedes retirarte

-tia abuela...gracias por todo-hizo una breve inclinacion con la cabeza y salio de la habitacion

en la entrada de la casa...

-señorita candy ¿piensa llevar a clint al colegio?

-claro que si ¿porque?

-los animales esta prohibidos

-no puedo dejarlo aqui, el siempre me ha acompañado

-tengo una idea george, ¿porque clint no se hace pasar por una bufanda?

-¿una bufanda?

-son muy populares ahora

-pero señorito...

-solo debe intentarlo, si no funciona, lo traes de regreso

-esta bien

-gracias george-dijo candy con una sonrisa

-es momento de irnos, la espero en el coche señorita-george entro al vehiculo y anthony sonrio

-te deseo mucha suerte en el colegio candy

-gracias

-espero no seas tan reboltosa

-¡anthony!

-solo bromeaba, nos veremos pronto

-si-candy estaba a punto de subir al coche pero..

-candy...-ella volteo y anthony le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-hasta pronto-con un sonrojo candy subio al automovil

-"mi corazon late fuertemente"

el coche desaparecio rapidamente de la vista de anthony...

mientras tanto...

-¡espera! terry-la mujer de cabellos rubios tropezo en la nieve mientras veia al joven alejarse-promete que no diras a nadie que eres mi hijo, por favor-pero no obtuvo respuesta

dias despues...

el viaje estaba a punto de terminar y candy se sentia muy feliz, habia cuidado de la gaviota para que sanara y se habia hecho amiga del capitan, quien estuvo a punto de ser despedido pero gracias a ella no fue asi, y muy pronto veria a stear y archie

-¡salud!-dijeron todos los pasajeros al unisono y bebio de su copa

-señorita candy, no tome mucho o podria marearse

-estoy bien george-pero en poco tiempo sintio un mareo-hip,hip- al no ver a george decidio salir

era de noche, pero en el cielo habia varias estrellas, hacia un poco de frio y niebla, pero era agradable, se escuchaba el choque del agua con el barco y candy contemplo la vista con una sonrisa

-"pronto estare en londres" oh-su mascada volo con el viento y la persiguio, esta se detuvo a los pies de un chico, de espaldas se parecia a...-"¿anthony?"


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 5

-"es imposible, anthony esta en america"-se acerco con lentitud, el joven no parecio notar su cercania-"esta llorando"-candy distinguio una lagrima en su rostro-eh... disculpe...¿esta usted bien?-el chico volteo y la miro sin expresion alguna-lamento si lo moleste

-¿molestarme?

-me parecio que lloraba ¿se siente bien?

-¿lloraba?-sin razon aparente comenzo a reir-te hacen falta lentes pecosa

-¿pecosa?-contesto irritada

-lamento decirtelo, pero tu cara esta cubierta de pecas ¿nunca te has visto en un espejo?

-eso ya lo hace, y a mi me gustan las pecas

-pero que gustos-silbo y continuo riendo, en ese momento noto la mascada en el suelo-¿esto es tuyo?

-si

-tenga señorita pecosa-le dio la mascada con una sonrisa burlona

-eres un insolente

-señorita candy ¿se encuentra bien?

-al parecer vino tu guardaespaldas, adios pecosa-dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño

-¡mocoso atrevido!

-¿el joven le hizo algo?-candy nego con la cabeza

-de espaldas se parecia a anthony pero es un malcriado

-me extraña mucho

-¿porque?

-es hijo de un duque

-¿un duque?

-asi es

-aun asi lo es

a la mañana siguiente...

-¿estas seguro de que funcionara?

-por supuesto porque yo lo hice-archie solo suspiro-y si no funciona, tengo este-enseño el otro objeto

-¡el barco se acerca!

-es momento de probarlo-se puso el extraño objeto cerca de la boca y comenzo a gritar-¡candy! ¡candy!-fruncio el ceño-no se escucha

-te lo dije-stear comenzo a sacudirlo y de repente

-¡candy! ¡candy!-stear callo y archie lo vio con una gotita en la cabeza

-ya esta aqui el barco-stear recupero el animo y saco el otro objeto-¡candy!-grito al verla bajar

-este no fallara-lo puso en el suelo y el objeto avanzo hacia candy

la chica lo vio con sorpresa y lo tomo entre sus brazos con una sonrisa

-es un regalo de bienvenida-dijo stear al verla bajar

-que bonita liebre

-¿liebre? es...es una ardilla-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y archie rio, candy intento contener su risa y despues vio como terry se bajaba del barco, cuando iba a acercarse, george fue por ellos para subir al carruaje

-"¿se acordara de lo que me dijo? deberia disculparse"

nota: apartir de aqui todo sucede igual que en el anime (menos la parte en que llevaran a clint al zoologico)hasta el momento en que se encuentra con elisa:

-¿eres tu candy?-dijo con molestia al verla entrar en la biblioteca con paty

-eliza-su voz estaba llena de sorpresa

-¿ustedes se conocen?

-claro que si, te presentare a las demas

-gracias-como siempre, no pudo desconfiar de sus intenciones

-chicas, ella es candy andrew, fue adoptada por capricho del señor william, pero antes de eso cuidaba caballos en un establo de mi casa-las chicas comenzaron a murmuran entre ellas-pero eso no es todo,fue abandonada por sus padres y por su culpa, una persona estuvo a punto de morir

-¡eh!

-te equivocas, no fue culpa mia

-por supuesto que si-dijo mas molesta-pero estoy segura de que anthony se dara cuenta de que no le convienes, vamonos paty, una amistad asi no te conviene-todas dejaron sola a candy y ella no pudo evitar recordar el accidente

-"¿realmente fue mi culpa?"-agacho la cabeza pero despues recobro los animos, estaba decidida a convertirse en una dama para que todos sus amigos se sintieran orgullosos de ella, no dejaria que los comentarios de elisa la entristecieran

gracias por el apoyo a mi historia, se que me estoy tardando en actualizar pero escuela, flojera, falta de inspiracion y problemas amorosos me ocupan mucho; pero no descuidare la historia, estoy dispuesta a terminarla

a partir de aqui se volvera un poco repetitiva con la serie pero es encesario para llegar a la mejor parte

todas quieren que se quede con terry, pero demosle una oportunidad a anthony


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 6: cartas a larga distancia

capitulo 32 (despues del reencuentro con elisa),y 33 transcurren igual que en el anime

todas las chicas habian terminado de cenar por lo que la hermana margaret entrego el correo

-candy white andrew-candy se levanto con una sonrisa, eran dos cartas, una del hogar de pony y otra de anthony-¡que alegria!-corrio hacia su habitacion con una gran sonrisa

querida candy:

nos sentimos muy felices al saber que te convertiras en una dama, esperemos que te acostumbres rapidamente a la vida en londres,cada dia rezamos porque te encuentres sana y feliz

la hermana maria y yo estamos muy ocupadas con los niños, cada vez tenemos mas animales, todos son muy lindos y es un placer cuidarlos

señorita pony

-hermana maria, señorita pony-abrazo su carta con una sonrisa y despues leyo la de anthony

mi querida candy:

espero que te encuentres bien el londres

aqui la tia abuela y yo estamos bien, aunque extraño mucho divertirme con archie, stear y tu

te extraño mucho candy pero el doctor dice que muy pronto podre viajar, mientras tanto da tu mayor esfuerzo por estudiar y ser feliz

anthony

-yo tambien espero que podamos vernos pronto-en ese momento alguien le arrebato ambas cartas-elisa

-asi que anthony te sigue escribiendo-rio burlona-algun dia se cansara de ti -todas las chicas sonrieron con malicia-¿pero que es esto?-leyo la carta del hogar de pony-deben de ser muy pobres para escribir dentro del sobre

-es verdad, nunca habia visto algo asi-todas comenzaron a reir

-no te permitire que te expreses asi-le dio una bofetada y en ese momento entro la hermana margaret con paty

despues de ser regañarlas elisa y sus amigas salieron de la habitacion

-"esta me las pagaras"-penso elisa

al dia siguiente..

candy y neil caminaron hacia un lugar apartado despues de que terminara la misa

-¿que es lo que quieres?

-no te quiero en este colegio

-pues me temo que tendras soportarlo o irte

-en este momento no se encuentran ni anthony, stear y archie para defenderte

-puedo hacerlo sola

-eso ya lo veremos-su sonrisa se torno burlona y en ese momento aparecieron dos chicos

-nunca puedes hacer las cosas tu solo-dijo desafiante

-ya veremos si eres tan valiente-antes de que los chicos pudieran ponerle un dedo encima, un latigo los golpeo en la mano

-no soportare que tres cobardes como ustedes se aprovechen de una "indefensa" jovencita

-terry-dijeron un poco asustado

-ahora, les dire que se vayan o si sabran como reacciona un caballero ingles en este tipo de situaciones

-esto no se quedara asi-dijo Neil cuando sus dos "amgios" se fueron, candy miro a teery con sorpresa y este comenzo a alejarse.

-¡espera!

-¿hum?

-queria darte las gracias por salvarme-sonrio levemente

-no lo hice por ti pecosa-le alzo la barbilla y sonrio burlon-esos tipos no me caen bien.

-terry...

-¿acaso me quieres declarar tu amor, pecosa?

-por supuesto que no y mi nombre es candy-dijo molesta y el se alejo-y yo ya quiero a alguien-pero terry ya no le contesto, al llegar a su habitacion, decidio contestar las cartas

querida señorita pony, hermana maria y chicos:

el colegio es bastante estricto pero doy mi mejor esfuerzo para aprender, y asi lograr que se sientan orgullosos de mi

los extraño mucho pero aqui comienzo a tener amigas-se detuvo un momento "¿deberia contarles sobre terry?, no ¿para que? es insoportable".

espero verlos pronto, cuidense mucho y siempre sonrian

candy

antonhy:

me encuentro muy bien en el colegio, eliza y neil tambien estan aqui pero no permitire que me molesten

portate bien con la tia abuela y obedece al doctor para que puedas venir

londres es tan bello, espero que podamos recorrerlo algun dia juntos

candy

el resto del capitulo transcurre igual que en el anime


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 7: el quinto domingo-parte 1

-¿porque estan todos tan emocionados?-pregunto candy a paty al ver a todas sus compañeras murmurando sonrientes

-¿no lo sabes? mañana es el quinto domingo

-¿quinto domingo?

-si, es un dia en el que podemos salir con nuestras familias, yo ire con la abuela a un museo

-¿de verdad? ¿podre hacer lo que quiera? "ire con archi y stear a recorrer londres" ¡que emocion!

al dia siguiente...

candy caminaba por la escuela, todos estaban preparandose para salir, decidio ir a la segunda colina de pony, quizas terry estuviera ahi, y con suerte fumando

al llegar a la colina vio humo

-"lo sabia" Terry Grandchester

-¿eh?-alzo la cabeza-eres tu tarzan pecoso

-te he repetido muchas veces que no fumes en mi colina y mi nombre es candy

-si si como digas, por un momento pense que era la hermana gray, ¿quieres un cigarrillo?

-no-lo tomo y tiro al suelo, de su bolsillo saco una armonica-mejor toca esto

despues de hacerle una broma, terry toco el instrumento, candy cerro los ojos y lo escucho con una sonrisa

-¡candy!-la voz de archie la hizo volver a la realidad-¿donde estas? george ha venido por nosotros

-cre que te llaman pecosa

-¿tu no iras a ningun lado?

-no

-esta bien, me voy y recuerda: en vez de fumar toca la armonica-corrio mientras reia

-pero que chica tan entrometida

candy se reunio con archie y fueron a la entrada de la escuela, donde se encontraban george y stear

-hola candy

-¿a donde iremos?-pregunto al ver el carruaje

-primero comeremos con la familia brither-dijo geroge- y despues recorreremos algunos museos de londres

-¿britter?-dijo con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y archie fruncio los labios

-asi es, la tia abuela elroy quiere que entablemos amistad con annie britter

-y ella esta encantada ¿no es asi archie?-se burlo stear

-¡callate!-candy subio al carruaje con una sonrisa que se borro al ver a eliza y neil

-hola candy-sonrio burlona-no creo que annie quiera entablar amistad contigo despues de lo que paso en nuestra casa

-asi es-candy no contesto y miro la ventana

-"vere a annie, la tia abuela quiere que sea su amiga ¡que alegria!"

media hora despues...

los tres se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa adornada con la elegancia de la epoca

-buenas tardes-una mujer vestida con elegancia y feminidad entro en la habitacion, seguida por un hombre que podria parecer severo a primera vista pero realmente tenia facciones amables, finalmente entro una joven de apariencia delicada y timida, su mirada se poso en archie y un rubor aparecio en sus mejillas, sonrio levemente y volteo a ver a la chica sentada a su lado, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, sabia que habia sido adoptada por la familia andrew, pero no esperaba verla ahi, su madre noto su preocupacion y hablo-es un placer tenerlos como invitados a comer, mi esposo y yo estariamos encantados de que ustedes y mi hija se lleven bien ahora que ella estudiara en el mismo colegio-candy vio a su antigua amiga con sorpresa

-nosotros ya nos llevamos bien con ella ¿verdad neil?

-si

-a nosotros tambien nos gustaria llevarnos bien con ella ¿no es asi archie?-le guiño un ojo con burla y su hermano lo miro molesto pero asintio

-annie me parece una gran chica-la miro y sonrio debilmente, sin saber que esto provoco un vuelco en el corazon de la chica

-gracias a todos-hizo una inclinacion de cabeza

minutos despues comenzaron a comer, annie noto que candy y archie se llevaban muy bien y se sintio triste; al terminar archie, stear y candy se levantaron para irse

-fue un placer haber comido con ustedes

-cuidaremos mucho de annie-dijo candy

-me gustaria hablar contigo señorita-vio a candy con una dulce sonrisa, fingiendo no conocerla

-esta bien, esperenme en el carruaje-dijo a sus amigos

-si-parecian confundidos, eliza y neil se vieron con complicidad al salir de la habitacion la señora britter se puso seria

-candy, como ya dije, annie asistira al mismo colegio que tu, no encunetro problema en que vuelvan a ser amigas pero te pedire que no menciones que ella viene del hogar de pony-annie bajo la cabeza con tristeza

-si-vio a su amiga con una dulce sonrisa pero ella no la miro-¿annie?

-las dejare solas-dijo su madre y salio del comedor

-¿que sucede annie?

-candy... no me quites a archie-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

LIZCARTER:tomo enserio tu comentario y lo agradesco, yo note que los dos capitulos no eran buenos sin embargo, decidi arriesgarme para llegar a esta parte, en donde comienzo a cambiar algunas circunstancias, pronto apareceran algunos personajes y no se parecera en mucho al anime, espero sigas leyendo y ya no decepcionarte


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 8:el quinto domigno-parte2

mientras tanto...

-¿a donde van?-pregunto archie al ver a sus primos alejarse

-se me olvido algo adentro-contesto eliza y entro con su hermano

-¿no se te olvido nada cierto?

-tengo curiosidad ¿tu no?

-un poco-al llegar a la entrada del comedor, ambos recargaron la oreja en la puerta...

-¿de que hablas annie?

-yo..amo a archie, por favor no me lo quites

-estas equivocada, solo somos amigos; a el seguramente le gusta una chica encantadora como tu

-¡siempre has sido querida por todos!-su tono se volvio mas molesto-igual que en el hogar de pony, todos te querian mas a ti que a mi

-vaya vaya-eliza y neil entraron-asi que tu tambien provienes del hogar de pony

-eliza-annie la miro asustada

-debo admitir que no se te nota tanto como a candy

-¡callate eliza!

-me pregunto que diran todos cuando se enteren que nuestro colegio se esta llenando de huerfanos-los dos rieron y salieron de la habitacion, cuando archie y stear los vieron solo les dedicaron una mirada y siguieron su camino

-¿me pregunto que estaran tramando?

-nunca es nada bueno

-sera mejor que vayamos por candy y annie-dijo stear y su hermano asintio

-tranquilizate por favor-annie habia comenzado a llorar y los intento de candy por tranquilizarla eran en valde

toc toc

-adelante-dijo un poco angustiada

-se han tardado ...¿que tienes annie?-pregunto archie con notable preocupacion

-oh archie-su llanto aumento y cubrio su cara con ambas manos

-¿candy?

-lo que sucede es que annie y yo...nos criamos juntas en el hogar de pony y eliza se entero

-¿se criaron juntas?-stear abrio los ojos con sorpresa mientras archie sonreia con ternura, puso una mano en el hombro de annie

-deja de llorar, eso no tiene nada de malo

-pero..eliza-alzo su vista a el

-ella siempre encuentra algun motivo para molestar a la gente, pero pase lo que pase nos tienes a nosotros ¿no es asi candy?

-por supuesto-contesto algo aturdida, ese no se parecia en nada al archie que se enojaba por los comentarios de su hermano

-¿de verdad, no te importa archie?

-claro que no, lo importante en una persona es su forma de ser, no su lugar de origen o su familia-sin pensarlo la chica lo abrazo

despues de tranquilizarse, archie la aparto

-¿que te parece si nos acompañas? queremos visitar algunos museos de londres-annie asintio y miro candy

-candy, perdoname por haberme alejado de ti, te prometo que ya no llorare, desde ahora volveremos a ser las mejores amigas

-claro que si annie-tras darse un abrazo, todos salieron de la casa

la tarde fue esplendida para todos, recorrieron los lugares mas famosos de londres hasta el anochecer

-"todo es maravilloso, ojala antonhy pudiera estar aqui, me pregunto si terry ha visitado todo esto"-sacudio la cabeza contrariada-"¿en que estas pensando candy, el seguramente ha visto todo esto, es un odioso"

-¿sucede algo candy?-pregunto annie en la puerta de su casa

-no nada-contesto nerviosa

-nos veremos mañana en la escuela. adios archie-sonrio con timidez

-adios annie-cuando los tres subieron al carruaje stear comenzo a reir

-¿que te sucede?-dijo archie molesto, adivinando el motivo de su risa

-pense que annie no te agradaba

-solo fui amable

-pues que amable eres hermano

-arcihe ¿annie te gusta?-pregunto inocentemente candy

-¿tu tambien piensas eso candy?-se lamento como si lo hubiera traicionado

-stear tiene razon, fuiste muy amable

-estaba llorando ¿que otra cosa podria hacer?-stear seguia riendo

-annie te gusta-candy se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa traviesa, no hizo caso a las negaciones de archie y rio, estaba esperando el proximo quinto domingo, quizas anthony ya hubiera regresado

candy extraña mucho a anthony, sin enmbargo, sin darse cuenta, una persona se introduce lentamente en su corazon...

leri: estoy consiente de que corro un riesgo al cambiar cosas del anime pero tampoco lo puedo hacer identico ya que aqui anthony no esta muerto, los cambios se dirigen principalmente a terry/candy/anthony

lizcarter: entiendo que annie no te agrade, a mi no me agradaba al principio pero despues senti pena por ella ya que en el anime parece que archie se queda con ella porque no tiene de otra y siento que eso no es justo ni para ella, ademas en el manga los britter la quieren a ella desde el principio. y la forma de ser de annie es principalmente porque carece de la madurez que le sobra a candy, espero te gusten mis cambios y te agrade annie aunque sea un poquito ;)


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 9:regreso

-ella es annie brither, a partir de ahora estudiara en este colegio-todas comenzaron a murmurar-al lado de candy hay un asiento disponible, puedes ocuparlo

-si-las dos se sonrieron

al terminar la clase, eliza se acerco con las chicas

-¿sabian que annie tambien estudio en el hogar de pony?

-¿de verdad? no se le nota

-basta eliza

-no importa candy-tomo su mano-vamonos de aqui

-si

al salir del aula candy miro fijamente a su amiga

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, ahora entiendo que nunca debi ocultar lo del hogar de pony

-me alegra mucho oir eso

-de ahora en adelante volveremos a ser inseparables-ambas se tomaron de las manos con una sonrisa-¿quien es ella?-annie señalo la esquina de una pareded, donde una chica de anteojos se escondia para verlas, pero al ser descubierta se sonrojo

-lo siento candy-salio de su escondite

-¡paty!-dijo con una gran sonrisa-te presento a annie, somos amigas de la infancia

-mucho gusto paty

-igualmente-las dos se estrecharon la mano

pocos dias despues candy se encontraba pensando inevitablemente en terry grandchester, a pesar de que habia ido por remedios el dia en que entro a su habitacion herido, y que se separo de albert para llegar lo mas pronto posible, el habia desaparecido de la habitacion, lo habia visto en la colina pero su trato fue hostil, pudo verlo sonreir en el zoologico mientras hablaba con albert, no pudo evitar sentirse bien al ver ese gesto..sacudio su cabeza ¿que estaba haciendo? el seguramente enloquecio cuando mostro su sonrisa, ademas, fue muy grosero cuando vio la foto de su madre, no habia sido su intencion ver algo tan privado; y despues...el incidente de la otra noche, ahora estaba segura de que el que cabalgaba y el que la llevo a la enfermeria erra terry, pero en ese momento... sintio mucho miedo...por anthony; no podia entenderlo por mas que intentaba...algunas veces tan amable y otras tan detestable...salio de su habitacion, y se encontro a annie quien sonria mucho, paty estaba a su lado y solo la vio con timidez

-archie y stear nos quieren ver en el laboratorip

-vamos-sonrio

-¿estas segura de yo puedo ir?-dijo paty

-seguramente le agradaras a stear-comento candy con picardia

-¡pero que dices!-se puso como un tomate

-ademas ya te explique que este dia sera importante-le guiño annie un ojo a paty y ella asintio

-¿porque es tan importante?

-pronto lo sabras

al llegar a la habitacion, tocaron a la puerta; candy tenia mucha curiosidad y al mismo tiempo tenia un presintimiento...

-adelante-las tres entraron, ahi estaban stear y archie, ocultando a alguien

-hola cady-dijeron al unisono y entonces se separaron, dejando ver a...

-¡anthony!

mientras tanto...

-¿quien es anthony?-se preguntaba un joven de cabellos un poco largos y castaños mientras veia el techo de su habitacion y recordaba lo que escucho el dia anterior

flash back

todos los chicos iban camino a clases, el estaba buscando la manera de escabullirse como siempre cuando...

-ya me imagino la expresion de candy ¿pero porque anthony no se lo quiere decir?-comento el chico de anteojos

-en su carta me dijo que quiere sorprenderla

-tendremos que soportar otra de sus melosas escenas, y tu...¿cuando le diras a annie?

-yo no tengo que decirle nada

-claro claro, me imagino tu confesion: "querida annie..."-archie lo empujo

-estabamos hablando de candy

-es verdad, pero ya sabemos que en cuanto se vean no podran contener la emocion-terry no quiso seguir oyendo tonterias y siguio rapidamente su camino no sin antes empujar a stear

-¿pero que le pasa?-alcanzo a oir

fin flash back

ademas, habia escuchado como candy decia ese nombre el dia que se callo por la escalera. pudo notar un profundo miedo en su expresion al verlo cabalgar, solo de algo estaba seguro...

-" señorita pecas tiene novio"-tapo sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, pero un par de ojos verdes aparecieron en su mente, estaba realmente molesto consigo mismo

en otra parte...

-¿estas seguro Neil?-decia eliza entusiasmada

-Si, oi cuando archie y stear hablaban, volvera hoy mismo

-¡por fin!, esta vez no dejare que candy se lleve toda su atencion-sonrio con malicia

mientras tanto...

-¡has llegado!-dijo con una gran sonrisa, anthony extendio sus brazos hacia ella y candy volteo a ver a sus amigos, apenada ; los chicos solo sonrieron y comenzaron a retroceder "casualmente"

-esperaremos un momento afuera-dijo stear, pero mientras retrocedia tropezo con paty (a quien no habia notado), ambos calleron y sus gafas quedaron en el suelo

-lo siento-comenzo a tocar el suelo con la mano igual que ella, en un instante sus manos se encontraron, paty la aparto sobresaltada por el cosquilleo que sintio en su mano, stear solo alzo la vista y en ese momento reconocio a patricia o´brian, la habia visto con anterioridad y pudo notar que era muy timida-te ves muy linda sin los lentes paty

-¿eh?-se sonrojo enormemente-tu..tu tambien te ves bien

-cof cof-tosio anthony y ambos se levantaron tras tomar sus gafas. los cuatro amigos salieron de la habitacion, el joven rubio giro su vista hacia candy-te he extrañado mucho candy

-tambien yo-el la estrecho en sus brazos, candy se sintio feliz, sin embargo algo la inquietaba y no sabia que era

-lamentamos interrumpir pero...-entro archie

-pronto comenzaran las clases, y anthony tiene que dejar las cosas en la habitacion-hasta ese momento candy noto la pequeña maleta que se encontraba en una esquina

-despues saldremos todos juntos-dijo anie

-si

horas despues...

-tu habitacion fue ocupada por otro alumno, por ahora no hay mas habitaciones asi que tendras que quedarte en una compartida como la de tus primos-decia la hermana margaret

-esta bien

-tu compañero es un poco dificil, por favor procura no tener problemas, con el, su nombre es Terius Granchester


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 10:rivales inmediatos

toc toc

-no molesten-dijo una voz malhumurada

-terry, abre por favor-el joven abrio la puerta con fastidio

-¿que sucede hermana?-desvio su vista hacia el otro joven, rubio, ojos azules y una apariencia demasiado delicada que de inmediato le fastidio

-el es anthony andrew y apartir de ahora ocupara la otra parte de tu habitacion

-"¿anthony? ¿el novio de candy?" ¿porque'?

-no hay mas habitaciones disponibles

-no lo quiero aqui-iba a cerrar la puerta pero la hermana grito con voz autoritaria:

-¡terry grandchester! se te han permitido muchas libertades en este colegio pero en esta ocasion tendras que obedecer o deberas irte -por un momento quiso contestar que asi lo haria pero no queria volver a ver la horrenda cara de su madrastra ni hermanastros

-esta bien-entro en la habitacion y se volvio a acostar intentando leer

anthony entro y se acerco a su "compañero", no podia entender su actitud

-ahi esta tu habitacion-señalo una puerta cercana

-si, gracias

-¿porque no entras?

-quisiera saber ¿que tienes en contra mia?

-¿hmm? eres el tipico chiro rico americano que cree que todo el mundo debe de respetarlo-no podia entender porque sentia tanto odio hacia ese chico que acababa de conocer ni siquiera detestaba tanto a archie

-te pedire que no me jusgues sin conocerme

-acabas de llegar ¿y ya me estas dando ordenes?-comento sarcastico

-yo nunca te di una orden

-no puedo creer que tarzan pecoso se haya fijado en ti

-¿tarzan pecoso?-terry se levanto y salio de la habitacion-"es demasiado extraño"

horas mas tarde...

-¿candy?-anthony pudo ver claramente como la chica caminaba hacia una parte alejda de los salones-¡candy!

-¿eh? anthony-lo vio con una sonrisa

-¿a donde vas?

-a ver a clint y la segunda colina de pony-le conto lo sucedido mientras no se vieron

-ya veo-llegaron a la colina pero en ese momento se escucho una armonica, terry se encontraba arriba de un arbol

-terry...-no habia podido verlo desde el incidente de las escaleras

-¿terry? "¿se conocen?"

-pense que hoy no vendrias tarzan pecosa, deberias estar disfrutando con tu novio

-quiero mostrarle a antohny la segunda colina de pony

-en ese caso dejare a los tortolitos solos-bajo del arbol

-espera terry, gracias por llevarme el otro dia a la enfermeria

-no quiero tu gratitud-dijo viendola friamente,- pero me gustaria saber ¿porque le tienes miedo a los caballos?

-"¿miedo a los caballos?"-anthony no podia evitar sentirse frustrado, no entendia mucho de lo que decian

candy enmudecio ante el comentario, nuevamente el recuerdo del incidente llego a su mente

-si no quieres decirmelo esta bien, te dejo con tu novio

-¿podrias detener tus comentarios?-el joven grito molesto-no es asunto tuyo si candy es mi novia o no

-yo no estaba hablando contigo-en ese momento ambos sintieron un profundo desprecio por el otro- pero es verdad que eso no es asunto mio, por eso me voy

-me parece perfecto-cuando terry se fue, antohny se relajo

-¿que sucede anthony? ¿porque se trataron de ese modo?

-la verdad no se que tiene el en mi contra pero no me agrada, dejemos de hablar de el candy-le sonrio con dulzura

-esta bien

-pronto sera tu cumpleaños ¿no es asi?

-es cierto, lo habia olvidado

-¿sabes lo que mas extraño de casa? las dulce candy-la joven se ruborizo un poco

-"pronto sera mayo..que lindos recuerdos tengo de america... la señorita pony, la hermana maria, y la mayoria de mis amigos se encuentran ahi"-cerro sus ojos y sonrio

-¿sabias que cada año se realiza un festival aqui, en mayo?

-¿de verdad? ¿y como es?

-cada año realizan un desfile con las alumnas que cumplen ese mes y posteriormente se realiza un baile, seguramente participaras en el desfile

-¿de verdad? ¡oh que alegria!-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-supongo

-parece que no te gusta

-es que he visto lo mismo desde que entre a este colegio

-a mi me gustaria verlo

-sera tu primer festival despues de todo

mientras tanto...

-agradecesmos mucho el que nos permita mostrar a sus alumnos una de nuestras obras

-no tiene que agradecerlo

-me gustaria sugerirle algo hermana

-digame

-tengo entendido que muy pronto realizaran, su festival de mayo

-asi es

-¿porque no deja que sus alumnos actuen y nosotros les enseñamos?

-no se si los padres de nuestros alumnos esten de acuerdo

-seria una obra clasica: "romeo y julieta" si hay alumnos que no quieran participar, no tendremos porque obligarlos, despues podrian realizar su baile

-a mi no me parece tan mala idea hermana grey-comento la gemana margaret-el teatro implica diversas formas de arte, ademas la compañía Stratford tiene una excelente reputacion y no creo que los padres de los alumnos se opongan

-esta bien-dijo con resignacion

el resto de los actores sonrio ante la perspectiva de enseñar a jovenes lo maravilloso que era el teatro

-esta sera una gran enseñanza para ti ¿verdad susana?-comento un chico

-si-contesto con una sonrisa


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 11

-apresurense-decia candy en la cima de la colina con una notable energia mientras que paty y annie subian con esfuerzo

-no vayas tan rapido candy-dijo annie

-ya puedes salir clint-el animal salio y comenzo a dar bricos alrededor de las tres chicas

-¡clint!-annie sonrio y lo tomo en sus brazos

-es un coati-paty parecia un poco nerviosa

-¿no te gusta, paty?

\- nunca habia visto uno-acaricio a clint-yo tambien quisiera enseñarles algo-mostro una pequeña caja, que las otras dos ya habian notado pero prefirireron no preguntar, paty abrio la caja y una pequeña cabeza de tortuga se asomo-ella es julie

-es muy linda-dijo annie

-parece tan timida como tu-rio candy haciendola ruborizar

-ella ha sido mi unica compañera todo este tiempo,siempre que me sentia sola, hablaba con julie y me sentia mejor-su mirada se volvio un poco triste -pero ahora tambien las tengo a ustedes-las tres se dieron un fuerte abrazo y despues se apartaron-por cierto, ¿ya saben que pronto sera el festival de mayo?

-si, anthony me conto

-yo ya habia esuchado hablar de el

-seguramente candy participara en el desfile

-¿tu crees? no sabria que vestir

-yo te ayudare a areglarte-dijo annie

-gracias-sonrieron-¿y podemos invitar a nuestros amigos?

-si

-¡que maravilla! invitare a albert "los chicos del hogar no podran venir"

mientras tanto...

-hermana margaret vaya a buscar a todos nuestros alumnos

-si hermana grey

-ya tengo preparados los nombres de los alumnos que solicito

-se lo agradesco

en la habitacion de terry...

-asi que te gusta el teatro-comento con tono monotono anthony entrando en la habitacion al ver a su "compañero" leyendo con atencio la conocida obra de shakeaspeare

-eso a ti no te importa-cerro el libro con rapidez-ademas tu habitacion esta alli-señalo la puerta

-solo estaba haciendo un comentario-dijo molesto-e iba a salir

-pues apresurate a hacerlo

toc toc

-adelante-dijo anthony y terry no oculto su molestia

-soy la hermana margaret, la hermana grey quiere hablar con todos los alumnos, asi que les pedire que vayan de inmediato al patio principal

-si-contesto anthony

-terry, tu tambien tienes que ir- la hermana lo conocia perfectamente, y tenia pocas esperanzas de que fuera

-esta bien hermana-si se quedaba en esa habitacion, tendria que volver a ver al molesto americano cuando este volviera, si iba a la colina podria encontrarse con candy, no perdia nada escuchando lo que seguramente seria, un largo discurso de la hermana grey

ambos salieron intentando mantener la mayor distancia posible

mientras tanto...

-¿que estara pasando?-dijo paty poniendose de pie al ver a todos dirigirse al patio principal

-seguramente la hermana grey anunciara el festival-contesto annie soñadora-vamos-las tres caminaron rapidamente y llegaron al patio principal donde se encontraban la mayoria de los alumnos, las hermanas y varias personas desconocidas, candy paso al lado de una chica de cabello largo, rubio y lacio, sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrieron, despues pudo ver a archie, stear, anthony, y para su sorpresa, terry cuando todos los alumnos llegaron, la hermana grey hablo:

-como ya saben, pronto se realizara el festival-los murmullos de emocion comenzaron a sonar-este año hemos decidido hacer algo distinto, la compañia de teatro Stratford ha sugerido que ustedes interpreten una obra de teatro y yo he estado de acuerdo-si candy hubiera visto a terry, podria haber notado el extraño brillo que aparecio en sus ojos, la hermana miro al hombre que estaba a su lado y asintio

-el teatro no es solo una forma de entretenimiento, sino que para nosotros los actores, significa algo mas, un modo de expresion y arte; si algunos alumnos no desean participar, no tendran que hacerlo pero les aseguro que sera una grata experiencia, ademas, esto servira para que nuestra mas reciente integrante, susana marlow adquiera experiencia-ella sonrio con timidez y vio a todos los alumnos, encontrandose nuevamente con la mirada de candy, pero un chico en especial llamo su atencion:cabellos castaños y al parecer rebeldes, y unos ojos azules, aparentemente frios, un rubor aparecio por sus mejillas y el chico arqueo las cejas al notar su sonrojo, e hizo un gesto de fastidio

-los alumnos que no quieran participar en la obra, si podran asistir al baile, que se realizara despues de esta-explico la hermana grey

-como nuestro tiempo es limitado para hacer una audicion, seleccionaremos los papeles al azar-la hermana grey le entrego dos listas y el las observo con atencion-veamos...el papel de julieta sera para: Candy White Andrew-la mencionada abrio los ojos con notable sorpresa, mientras todos los alumnos aplaudian, paty y annie la miraron con una gran sonrisa, y a lo lejos los ojos de eliza brillaban de envidia

-"darle un papel tan importante a alguien como ella"-apreto fuertemente su vestido con las manos, a lo lejos neil tenia la misma cara de molestia que su hermana

anthony tambien observo a candy con ternura, intentando imaginarla como julieta y sonrio, esperaba recibir el otro papel

-"tarzan pecoso se convertira en julieta, eso si sera interesante"-penso terry con burla pero se puso serio al imaginarse quien interpretaria a romeo-"eso no debe importarme, compadesco a su compañero"

la hermana grey suspiro con resignacion ¿porque tenia que ser la chica mas rebelde que habia existido en el colegio, quien representara ese papel tan importante? esperaba que el joven que la acompañara fuera responsable o el festival seria un fracaso

-y el papel de romeo es para...

nota: creo que las cosas se estan poniendo interesantes, el papel de romeo lo eligiran ustedes solo comenten si quieren a anthony o terry


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 12:Romeo y Julieta

-terry grandchester-todos los alumnos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a murmurar

-debe ser un error-dijo una de las alumnas

-el nunca se tomara nada en serio

-que otra persona interprete su papel-comento un chico

anthony volteo a ver a terry y despues a candy, el castaño lo noto asi que sonrio engreidamente y avanzo hacia adelante

-hare el papel hermana-la sorpresa de todos aumento

-¿estas hablando en serio?

-¿porque me miran asi? prometo no arruinar su obra

-demosle la oportunidad-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-por favor ambos pasen adelante- ambos lo hicieron, candy aturdida y terry con una gran sonrisa, poco usual en el

-el papel de paris sera para anthony andrew-el chico vio a terry con seriedad- ama sera para susana marlow-la joven parecia sorprendida pero feliz

el hombre continuo dando papeles para cada uno, algunos (como eliza y neil) rechazaron sus papeles

finalmente termino de entregarlos

-mañana comenzaremos los ensayos, solo tenemos dos semanas asi que les pedire se esfuercen para hacerla lo mejor posible

-¡si!

-vayan a sus habitaciones-todos se alejaron con entusiasmo

-¡candy!-la joven volteo, desconcertada al reconocer la voz-espero no seas una julieta rebelde-sonrio burlon

-¡mocoso atrevido!-los alumnos se les quedaban viendo preguntandose que clase de romeo y julieta serian

terry comenzo a reir, y aunque candy fingia molestia, tambien se estaba divirtiendo

-te vere mañana tarzan pecosa-se alejo sin hacer caso a las protestas de la joven

los chicos se acercaron a candy

-pense que terry rechazaria el papel-dijo stear

-la hermana grey no deveria permitirle participar-anthony esta realmente molesto

-candy...-annie la miro con preocupacion

-todo estara bien-sonrio

-regresen a sus habitaciones jovenes-comento una hermana al pasar

-si, los vere mañana-candy fue rapidamente a su habitacion para escribir a sus amigos

querida señorita pony, hermana maria y mis demas amigos:

anthony ya esta en el colegio, aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos me siento feliz de poder verlo totalmente recuperado de su accidente. annie entro en el mismo colegio, y hemos vuelto a ser amigas aunque eliza hace lo posible por molestarnos. mi amiga paty tiene una linda tortuga, es igual de timida que ella.

pronto sera mi cumpleaños, y en el colegio haremos una obra de teatro ¡me tocara hacer el papel de julieta! dare mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque mi compañero sera terry, es un chico muy engreido e irresponsable, me sorprendio que aceptara estar en la obra, espero que no haga enojar a la hermana grey

los quiero a todos

candy

querido albert:

¿como te va en el zoologico?

quiero invitarte al festival de mayo que se realizara en el colegio, sere julieta (aunque no lo creas) y terry (para mi disgusto) sera romeo.

espero puedas asistir

con todo mi cariño

candy

mientras tanto...

-hasta que llegas-dijo anthony

-¿que haces en mi habitacion?

-tambien es mi habitacion por si no lo recuerdas

-la tuya esta del otro lado

-como sea, solo queria advertirte que no le hagas nada a candy

-¿acaso estas celoso?-alzo una ceja.

-porsupuesto que no-ambos se miraron desafiantes,finalmente anthony se metio en su habitacion

terry se recosto y cerro los ojos, la imagen de una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y pecas aparecio

-"¿pero que me pasa?... candy"-varios recuerdos aparecieron: cuando la salvo de neil, cada vez que se encontraron en la colina, el dia que estuvieron en el zoologico, cuando la conocio en el barco, nunca olvidaria el primer momento que vio sus ojos verdes preocupados por lo que le sucedia, sus pecas moviendose cuando ella hablaba, sus labios en un gesto de enfado...ya no podia seguir negandolo, el hecho de conocer a anthony y saber que el podia estar a su lado habia hecho que se diera cuenta con mayor rapidez...-"me gusta la pecosa"

en otra habitacion...

-ya te dije que no me gusta

-aun asi no pierdes nada con invitarla

-¿porque no invitas tu a paty?

-yo...pensaba hacerlo-archie comenzo a reir-hablo enserio

-asi que a mi hermanito le gusta alguien

-al menos yo lo reconosco

-si tienes el valor para invitar a paty, yo invitare a annie

-esta bien

-es un trato-se estrecharon las manos

al dia siguiente...

las clases habian terminado, y la mayoria de los alumnos se dirigio al patio principal, donde la compañia stratford ya estaba preparando todo

cuando todos habian llegado, el lider hablo:

-creo que todos conocen la historia de romeo y julieta pero si no es asi se las contare: los montesco y los capuleto son dos familias que se odian a muerte. cierto dia, la familia capuleto realiza un baile, romeo (hijo de los montesco) asiste a dicho baile en donde conoce a julieta (hija de los capuleto); inmediatamente se enamora de su belleza por lo que se acerca a ella, ambos se enamoran perdidamente. romeo visita por la noche a julieta y ambos se casan a escondidas, desafortunadamente, romeo tiene un enfretamiento con el primo de julieta en el que este muere; romeo tiene que huir para no ser castigado por el principe. julieta se entera de lo sucedido y queda desconsolada por la muerte de su primo y aun mas por la partida de romeo, su padre intenta consolarla comprometiendola con paris. el fray que caso a julieta y romeo intenta ayudarlos, le dice a julieta que una noche antes de su boda, tome un brebaje que la hara parecer muerta, el fray promete avisar a romeo para que pueda sacarla de la tumba antes de que despierte. la joven acepta sin dudarlo. por otra parte romeo no recibe el mensaje del fray y se entera de la "muerte" de julieta; desconsolado compra un veneno y parte de regreso a verona. los capuleto entierran a julieta, y el fray se dispone a desenterrarla al enterarse de que romeo no recibio su mensaje, pero el joven llega antes y se encuentra con paris, ambos luchan y romeo lo vence, al ver la tumba de julieta, romeo toma el veneno, poco despues julieta despierta y al ver el cadaver de su amado, toma una daga y se mata con ella, los miembros de ambas familias llegan y al encontrar el cadaver de los jovenes se dan cuenta de lo inutil de su rivalidad.

la mayoria guardo silencio, candy y terry no pudieron evitar verse

-"no puedo imaginarmelo de romeo"

-"¿como se vera de julieta?"


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo 13:preparativos

comenzaron ensayando la escena del baile, candy no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como la actitud de terry cambiaba inmediatamente, habia un brillo inusual en sus ojos y al decir cada dialogo, no parecia actuar si no que expresaban a la perfeccion lo que romeo sentia.

candy, no era la unica que habia notado el repentino cambio del joven, todos los cihcos que ya lo conocian estaban pasmados, y los que no, maravillados por la forma de actuar del joven, la mas encantada de los miembros de la compañia era susana marlow, que, sin dudarlo decidio entablar conversacion con el chico al tercer dia de ver su actuacion:

-hola terry-dijo cuando todos estaban tomando un descanzo

-¿humm?

-soy susana marlow-sonrio con timidez pero el joven no contesto-tu forma de interpretar es espectacular ¿has pensado en dedicarte a esto?

-no realmente

-si te decides estoy segura que nuestra compañia te recibiria gustosa

-gracias señorita-se aparto de la joven intentando disimular su fastidio y no pudo ver el rubor en sus mejillas

por su parte candy estaba hablando con anthony:

-nunca pense que el tuviera algun talento-comento el joven

-la verdad me sorprendio

-pero dejemos de hablar de el, candy...

-¿si?

-ahora que lo pienso nunca te he preguntado si...

-¿eh?

-candy...¿quieres ser mi novia?-habia un tenue rubor en las mejillas del joven pero no se comparaba con el de candy

-anthony...-asintio y sonrio timidamente

la joven alzo la vista, sus rostros estaban muy cerca...

-¡candy!-la voz de terry le hizo pegar un salto-el descanso a terminado

anthony lo fulmino con la mirada

-no me veas asi, no es mi culpa que eligieras este momento para estar de romantico

-¿donde estan candy y terry? debemos ensayar la escena del balcon

-ya escuchaste, julieta-tomo su mano y sonrio a anthony con malicia

con cada dia que pasaba la interpretacion de terry se volvia mas real y candy no podia evitar sentirse fascinada, cada frase dicha por el joven estaba llena de sentimientos y cuando la miraba parecia que reflejaba verdadero amor

-muero, besandola...-el sonido de su voz la regreso a la realidad, pero se aturdio al tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo

-"¿pero que te pasa candy?"-se reprendio a si misma

todos aplaudieron por la interpretacion, incluso algunas jovenes lloraban, solo una permanecia sin ninguna expresion

-¿que te parece karen?-dijo uno de los actores

-no me convence-contesto lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan y despues se fue

-no se preocupen a ella nada la convence-dijo uno de los actores y todos asintieron

-mañana sera el dia asi que les pedire den su mejor esfuerzo-todos afirmaron con entusiasmo al oir las palabras de su lider

todos comenzaron a irse poco a poco..

-¡paty!-grito stear

-¿que sucede?-pregunto un poco aturdida, desde que ambos tropezaron el dia que se conocieron no podia dejar de pensar en aquel chico

-¿iras al festival?-eso era demasiado obvio, se dio un golpe a si mismo y paty rio-lo que quiero preguntarte es...si...

-¿eh?

-¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?-un sonrojo poco usual aparecio

-¿queeeeee?-abrio los ojos sorprendida y tambien se sonrojo-yo...yo..si

-¿de verdad?-tomo sus manos y la vio ilusionado, la joven asintio

-gracias-sonrio enormemente

archie contemplo la escena atonito, era momento de cumplir parte de su trato

-a..annie

-¿si?-dijo un poco confundida pues rara vez el le hablaba directamente

-¿iras al festival con alguien?

-no ¿porque?-su corazon dio un brinco

-¿quisieras...ir conmigo?

-¿hablas en serio, archie?

-si

-me encantaria-sonrio y archie desvio la vista apenado

-esta bien-se alejo con su hermano y su primo

-¿que te dijo annie?-pregunto candy con picardia

-me..invito al baile

-¿y a ti paty?

-tambien

-¡me lo imaginaba! ¡que felicidad!

-tu iras con anthony ¿verdad?

-al principio no-suspiro resignada

-¿eh?

-la hermana grey quiere que terry y yo comencemos el baile-las otras dos guardaron silencio

-candy...quiero hablar contigo-dijo annie seria

-yo me voy adelantando-paty se fue sospechando que era algo privado

-¿que sucede paty?

-perdoname por favor-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-¿que te tengo que perdonar?

-todo, siempre he sido una egoista, en el hogar de pony preferi tener papa y mama a pesar de que tu ya habias renunciado a ellos

-annie, eso paso hace mucho ya no importa

-pero si tu hubieras sido adoptada no hubieras pasado por tantas humillaciones de eliza y neil, habriamos mantenido contacto siempre, incluso tu y anthony se hubieran conocido en mejores circunstancias y no tendrias que soportar a terry-se dejo caer en el suelo llorando

-annie-dijo seria y la joven alzo la vista-¿quieres que sea sincera? cuando renuncie a los brither pero tu no, senti una tristeza enorme pero al recibir tus cartas eso cambio, despues dejaste de enviarlas y nuevamente vino la tristeza, pero entonces conoci al principe de la colina, es verdad que con esa familia pase malas experiencias pero conoci a anthony, stear y archie, posteriormente me adopto la familia andrew y fui muy feliz, ahora estoy en el colegio y aunque terry es insoportable en ocasiones, creo que en el fondo es bueno. No niego que en ocasiones me sentia molesta contigo pero no creo que debamos pensar en el hubiera, ya que a pesar de todo me siento afortunada y no te guardo ningun rencor, crecimos como hermanas y ahora el destino quiso que nos reencontraramos para poder arreglar las cosas

-¡candy!-la abrazo llorando

-deja de llorar, no todo se solucionara asi-le dio una palmaditas amables

-prometo ser mas fuerte

-volvamos a nuestras habitaciones

-si

finalmente llego el dia, la tia abuela, albert, los señores brither y varios familiares de los alumnos comenzaron a llegar

-estoy muy nerviosa-dijo paty

-¿donde esta candy?-pregunto annie

-se esta cambiando

en ese momento llego la joven portaba un hermoso vestido rojo con apariencia antigua

-¡pero que bonita!-dijo archie

-estoy de acuerdo-contesto archie

-es hermosa-anthony la vio con un brillo en los ojos, candy se sonrojo y lo vio fijamente sonriendo

terry entro con un traje color azul, candy volteo y terry solo desvio la vista, no queria admitir lo bonita que se veia

-aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda-la miro con burla

-¿que has dicho?

-no te enfades o se te veran las pecas-comenzo a reir

-¡terry!

-¡atencion! es momento de comenzar

nota: si bien anthony es el primer y gran amor de candy, su primer beso le pertenecera a terry y no cambiare de opinion muajaja lo que quisiera preguntarles es si lo quieren durante la obra/festival o hasta el colegio de verano y claro esta si quieren que sea robado o accidental.

gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer mi historia


	15. Chapter 15

capitulo 14:

la obra transcurrio a la perfeccion, cada uno daba su mejor esfuerzo en interpretar su papel, incluso paty y annie vencieron su timidez como las respectivas madres de romeo y julieta, al igual que los padres, stear y archie. anthony interpreto a paris con todo el sentimiento que fue capaz, en cierto modo envidiaba a terry, ya que el podia acercarse a candy, tocar su mano, decirle todo lo que el sentia, mientras el solo hablaba con ella una escena, pero se alegraba al ver a candy tan bonita.

terry se sentia emocionado (aunque no lo admitiera) de poder estar con candy aunque solo fuera por unos instantes, cada palabra, frase, verso, lo decia con el mayor sentimiento como si quisiera transmitirselos a ella

candy estaba frustrada, ya no podia seguir negando sus sentimientos, la obra habia contribuido a que estas aumentaran y por lo tanto se diera cuenta, terry le gustaba, claro que no era el mismo sentimiento que tenia por anthony, era la persona mas importante para ella, habia hecho que su estadia con eliza y neil fuera soportable, y cuando fue adoptada por los andrewv siempre encontro la manera de hacerla sonreir y hacer que su corazon palpitara con mucha fuerza, cuando penso que habia muerto, sintio como si el mundo se le fuera encima... pero, con terry era distinto, el encontraba la forma de hacerla enojar como nunca aunque al mismo tiempo le divertia, y en los pocos momentos que terry mostraba una autentica sonrisa o actuaba en la obra, su corazon daba un brinco, ademas se ponia nerviosa cada vez que quedaban muy cerca.

los aplausos del publico la sacaron de sus pensamientos. sonrio mientras todo el elenco hacia una reverencia al publico, no le extraño la cara seria de la tia abuela pero si le sorprendio que albert le viera del mismo modo

el baile dio inicio, y tal como le habia dicho la hermana candy y terry dieron inicio al baile, el hico una inclinacion mientras tomaba su mano, cuando comenzaron a bailar, terry le sonrio con picardia

-debo reconocer, señorita pecas, que su interpretacion como julieta fue excelente, por un momento parecias una verdadera dama

-eres un grosero terry-intencionalmente piso su pie y este rio

-ya volviste a ser tarzan pecoso

-contigo no se puede ser amable

-pero si te estaba haciendo un cumplido

-tu interpretacion fue...maravillosa-sonrio y terry sintio como si su corazon se detuviera, por un momento se perdio en los ojos verdes de su acompañante

-disculpe, tendre que robarle a su pareja ya que la melodia termino-una voz familiar lo devolvio a la realidad

-albert-dijeron al unisono y el sonrio tomando la mano de candy, terry solo asintio y se alejo

-candy, quiero que seas sincera conmigo-dijo serio

-¿eh?-lo vio desconcertada

-tu...¿sientes algo por terry?-la pregunta la dejo sin palabras ¿porque albert la conocia tan bien? -creo que eso es un si

-albert...yo amo a anthony sin embargo...no se porque terry...-bajo la cabeza con tristeza

-candy, con sentirte mal no solucionaras nada. entiendo que debes estar confundida, sin embargo, si realmente amas a anthony, tus sentimientos por terry pueden ser solo un malentendido

-tienes razon, seguramente estoy malinterpretando mis sentimientos

-pero, ¿que pasaria si es al reves? si...a quien realmente quieres es a terry, pero tu cariño por anthony no te lo permite ver

-no, yo quiero a anthony-sonrio-es la persona mas importante para mi

-entiendo- la melodia termino y en ese momento aparecio anthony

-¿bailamos?-dijo con una sonrisa y candy asintio-te veias hermosa como julieta

-gracias-agacho la cabeza apenada

-debo admitir que terry no lo hizo tan mal-dijo a regañadientes

-tu tampoco lo hicistes mal-sonrio

en otra parte del salon...

-tu...sientes algo por annie ¿verdad?

-¡ya te dije que no!

-y yo siento algo por paty-continuo como si su hermano no hubiera hablado-¿por que no se los decimos?

-debes estar bromeando

-si tu no quieres hacerlo esta bien, pero yo si quiero-observo a las jovenes que comenzaban a acercarse-nos vemos-tomo la mano de paty e hizo una reverencia, la joven sonrojada tambien hizo una inclinacion-sa...sabes..pa..paty...yo...yo quie...quiero decirte...algo importante-ella lo observo con sorpresa por su nerviosismo-veras...yo...te..-en ese momento stear choco con otra pareja, haciendo que empujara a paty y las gafas de ambos calleran, inmediatamente se agacharon a buscarlas, sus manos chocaron accidentalmente, haciendolos recordar el momento en que se conocieron-me gustas paty-dijo viendola a los ojos, la joven se quedo sin palabras por unos momentos

-tambien me gustas stear-ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar con torpeza, mientras reian ante las quejas de las demas parejas

la tierna y graciosa escena fue vista por dos jovenes, cuyo ambiente estaba cargado de un incomodo silencio, el joven suspiro

-¿que sucede archie?-dijo la joven con algo de pena

-no crei que se lo dijera

-despues de todo stear quiere mucho a paty-sonrio soñadora, imaginando que archie le dijera lo mismo, sacudio la cabeza-"eso nunca pasara"

-annie...tu eres una chica encantadora

-¿eh?-su corazon dio un brinco

-por eso...me gustas-dijo viendo hacia otro lado para que ella no viera su sonrojo-muchos pensamientos atravesaron la mente de la joven, pero la sensacion de la mano de archie tomando la suya la devolvio a la realidad-¿quieres bailar?

-si

candy y anthony veian a ambas parejas con una gran sonrisa...

por el contrario, otra joven los veia con profundo odio, no podia creer que chicas tan timidas, y en su opinion nada bonitas tuvieran alguien que las quisiera, ademas, ya estaba harta de los rechazos de anthony, a diferencia de el, terry era mas apuesto y caballeroso, sonrio con malicia al verlo de cerca.

-terry-cubrio parte de su cara con un abanico-¿quieres bailar?

-lo siento señorita pero no soy muy bueno bailando-hizo una reverencia y se alejo hacia la colina, otra joven habia presenciado la escena, y perdio las esperanzas de bailar con el joven

terry caminaba con lentitud, no sabia que hacer, ahora conocia sus sentimientos por la pecosa, sin embargo ella solo parecia odiarlo, o en el mejor de los casos, lo queria como un amigo, si no existiera anthony, el podria cortejar sin dudar a la joven, por ella estaba dispuesto a cambiar su fria forma de ser, incluso habria dejado las peleas, mejorar en la escuela, eso nunca, pero hubiera buscado una forma de salir adelante por si mismo para que en un futuro , si ella lo aceptaba, se casaran y le diera lo mejor de si, pero eso nunca se cumpliria, anthony era el unico dueño del corazon de la joven, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguia n

albert estaba preocupado por candy, a pesar de lo dicho por su querida amiga, el habia distinguido el cariño en la mirada de terry y candy, no le parecio una actuacion, sin embargo, tambien estaba anthony, el gran amor de candy, quien seguramente estaba convencido del amor que candy le profezaba

-tengo que hablar contigo-dijo al alcanzar a terry

-no quiero hablar con nadie

-es necesario, se trata de candy-terry se detuvo por unos momentos y despues siguio avanzando

-¿que pasa con tarzan pecoso?

-tu la quieres-no era una pregunta- y se que ella a ti

-asi que quieres burlarte de mi-comento sarcastico

-esa no es mi intencion, el problema aqui es que no se si te quiere mas a ti o a anthony

-¿acaso no es obvio?

-no, no lo es. terry, te tengo aprecio como mi amigo que eres, pero no puedo ayudarte por respeto a anthony, sin embargo te dare un consejo: si quieres algo o a alguien debes luchar, porque si no lo haces siempre pensaras en el hubiera, en cambio si luchas y pierdes, sabras que no quedo en ti porque hiciste lo mejor que podias, si luchas y ganas la satisfaccion sera aun mayor-le dio palmadas en el hombro-nos vemos, despideme de candy por favor

-esta bien "luchar...¿servira de algo?"

al anochecer...

despues de que los padres se fueran, los alumnos comieron y bailaron hasta que el sol que oculto, el festival estaba por terminar y la hermana gray hablo:

-quiero agradecer a la compañia stratford por su gran trabajo, la obra fue un exito y del agrado de padres y alumnos, tambien quiero destacar que por primera vez todos nuestros alumnos estan reunidos en el festival, asi que brindemosles un aplauso de despedida-todos los alumnos lo hicieron con emocion

-terius

-¿que pasa?

-si algun dia buscas trabajo nuestra compañia te recibira con los brazos abiertos

-gracias-contesto serio

-hasta pronto terry-le extendio una mano

-si-le devolvio el gesto sin emocion y susana solo sonrio, estaba convencida de que lo volveria a ver...

nota: lamento la tardanza pero mi inspiracion se escapo y apenas la encontre, espero que este capitulo les guste, alos que querian el beso en este capitulo lamento no haberlo hecho pero si terry le daba un beso candy le daria la cachetada y ninguna de nosostras queremos eso, pero ya se acerca el colegio de verano y ahi si abra beso, aunque tambien uno con anthony y...¡mejor ya no sigo contando!


	16. Chapter 16

capitulo 15: inicio del verano

candy se encontraba acostada debajo del arbol de la segunda colina de pony, el cielo era azul y con pequeñas nuebes, la suave brisa que anunciaba el verano sacudia sus cabellos, cerro los ojos e inmediatamente la imagen de anthony aparecio...seguida de la de terry

-"¡pero que te pasa candy! no debes pensar en terry"-se dio de golpes en la cabeza y en ese momento llegaron annie y paty

-¡CANDY! ¡se estan peleando! ¡tienes que hacer algo!-annie tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-¿de que hablan?

-terry y archie se estan peleando

-¿eh?¿donde estan?

las tres corrieron, rapidamente encontraron a varios chicos animando la pelea, otros solo observaban, terry y archie se daban de golpes, stear veia la escena con preocupacion

-repitelo

-no tienes que enojarte tanto por un comentario

-es mi patria

-pero demasiado pequeña, el peor pais

-¡callate!

-¡detenganse!-gritaron las chicas, candy intento intervenir pero ninguno la escucho, en ese momento llego anthony, sin pensarlo le dio un golpe a terry

-dos contra uno, pero que tramposos son los americanos, ¿y se podria saber que te hice a ti?

-no necesito motivos para querer golpearte

-en ese caso-le regreso el golpe con una sonrisa

-¡alto los tres!-exclamo la autoritaria voz de la hermana grey-no permitire esta clase de comportamientos en este colegio, los tres iran al cuarto de meditacion

-eso no es justo

-¿los tres en un cuarto? ¿es que quiere provocar otra pelea hermana?

-archie no es culpable

-silencio, ya decidi el castigo

al anochecer...

toc toc

-candy-susurro una voz

-adelante annie-abrio los ojos al ver la canasta-¿pero que es eso? ¿acaso crees que vamos de picnic? deja esa canasta annie, nos pueden descubrir

-son regalos para archie, no los puedo dejar-admitio sonrojada y su amiga sonrio

-esta bien, "creo que tambien deberia llevarle algo a anthony y terry"

salieron de las habitaciones y se detuvieron por un momento a ver la luna

-¿quieres un dulce candy?

-pero son para archie

-hay bastantes

-esta bien

-¿ya pensaste a donde iras de vacaciones?

-quisiera ir al hogar de pony ¿porque no vamos juntas?

-me gustaria...pero ya habia decidido ir al colegio de verano en escosia

-escocia...tal vez valla

-¿recuerdas nuestro picnic?

-si-ambas sonrieron mientras recordaban

-candy ¿tu...sientes algo por terry?

-¿eh? por supuesto que no, es un odioso

-si te soy sincera...los sentimientos en la obra, no parecian actuacion-candy suspiro

-yo amo a anthony, ahora vayamos a dejarles esos dulces

ambas llegaron al cuarto de meditacion, en donde terry se encontraba sentado en el piso e ignoraba lo mas posible a los otros dos, archie y anthony sentados en la cama lo miraban con odio

-"parecen niños peleados"-penso candy y rio, todos voltearon a verla-hola chicos

-candy...-dijo anthony

-archie...

-annie...

-hola pecosa

-¿como estan?

-solo esperamos irnos-dijeron al unisono y todos rieron, incluido terry provocando que candy lo observara detenidamente

-¿tan atractivo soy pecosa?-pregunto burlon, candy se sonrojo y anthony lo miro molesto

-cuida tus palabras grandchester

-no peleen otra vez, por eso estan aqui. annie ya debemos irnos-annie asintio

-nos vemos archie

-gracias annie

mientras tanto...

-candy, abreme ¡candy!-la hermana abrio la puerta-¿pero donde esta?

-como suponia-sonrio eliza

-enseguida ire a buscarlas

...

a lo lejos, candy distinguio una luz, pidio a annie que se fuera y ella distraeria a las hermanas, candy fue descubierta y castigada perdiendo sus vacaciones, estaba dispuesta a cumplir el castigo ella sola pero al ver a una señora llorando con una carta en sus manos, candy le pregunto que le pasaba, y la pobre mujer le conto que no podria regresar con su hijo porque una de las alumnas se quedaria en la escuela, la joven se sintio culpable y recordando la propuesta de terry de ayudarla (aunque claro, con una condicion) fue a buscarlo, termino pidiendole a stear que le diera el recado a terry, el joven se lo conto a archie y anthony y logicamente ambos se molestaron, pero terry habia escuchado todo e inmediatamente fue a hablar con la hermana gray, quien mando a llamar a candy diciendole que ahora tenia que asistir al colegio de verano, candy acepto gustosa

-"por eso me gustas pecosa, tu corazon es muy amable, te admiro, y tambien admiro a archie por defender su patria"-pensaba mientras tocaba la armonica, comenzaba a atardecer, al cerrar los ojos la imagen alegre de candy aparecia en su mente

...

las tan esperadas vaciones llegaron, las alumnas llegaron al colegio de verano, escocia las llenaba de una gran paz, los chicos por su parte habian ido a quedarse con la tia abuela, quien queria ver a candy

candy se preguntaba con que motivo la reprenderia, caminaba con las chicas mientras platicaban alegremente y en ese momento pudieron ver el festival, emocionada corrio a verlo, y ahi conocio a mark y su oveja, ese pequeño era irritante igual que terry y la llamaba "pecas" igual que el joven, cuando pensaba preguntar algo mas, la hermana margaret le dijo que fuera al colegio para arreglar sus cosas, en ese momento candy recordo a clint, rapidamente fue a su habitacion del colegio y lo saco de la canasta, clint se molesto pero despues la perdono, la joven termino de arreglar sus cosas, todos disfrutaron de una tranquila cena y al dia siguiente una oveja aparecio, candy se ofrecio a llevarla pues conocia al dueño, sin esperar contestacion fue a buscar a mark, paso el resto de la tarde con el niño y su madre (que para su sorpresa era la señora que lloraba), tambien conocio la villa de terry pero este no quiso recibirla, al regresar al colegio fue reprendida pero no le importo mucho, en la noche se asomo a su ventana, las estrellas brillaban como nunca las habia visto, sonrio y bajo la vista, pudo distinguir la villa de terry, y en una de las ventanas...la silueta de una mujer...

-"¿quien sera?"-se preguntaba mientras que caminaba con las chicas hacia la casa de la tia abuela

-¿sucede algo candy?

-eh..no, solome pregunto porque querra hablar conmigo la tia abuela, no he hablado con ella desde que me mando al colegio san pablo

-seguramente quiere ver tus progresos ¿no crees?-comento annie

-puede ser-sonrio-o me reprendera por algo-las tres rieron

al llegar a la mansion...

-¡candy!

-¡annie!

-¡paty!-los chicos las recibieron con una gran sonrisa

-señorita-dijo una sirvienta acercandose-la señora elroy quiere verla

-¡do...dorothy!-se acerco a abrazarla

-¿como has estado candy?

-muy bien ¿y tu?

-tambien, despues conversaremos, tienes que ir con la tia abuela

-de acuerdo-ambas caminaron hacia la habitacion

toc toc

-adelante candy

-buenas tardes tia abuela

-toma asiento candy-señalo un sofa enfrente de ella

-si

-he sido informada por la hermana gray de lo sucedido antes de las vacaciones, espero que eso no se repita

-s..si

-sin embargo, tambien me ha informado que estas aprendiendo con rapidez la forma en que debes comportarte

-¿eh?

-candy...cuando acabes tus estudios en el colegio, anunciare tu compromiso con anthony

-¿co...compromiso?

-¿acaso no quieres casarte con el?

-eh...si...pero...

-en ese caso esta decidido, despues hablare con anthony, puedes retirarte candy

-si "compromiso"

-¿que sucede candy?-preguntaron peocupados al ver la expresion pensativa de la chica

-no es nada"compromiso"-la palabra no dejaba de repetirse en su mente

-candy ¿te gustaria pasear en bote?

-si-sonrio

-tengo una idea mejor-comento stear-hagamos carreras de botes

-¡si!-dijeron todos con entusiasmo, todos se dirigieron hacia un lago cerca de la casa de la tia abuela, subieron en parejas (archie y annie, stear y paty, anthony y candy)

-tenemos que dar una vuelta por el lago, el primero en terminar gana

-preparados...

-listos...

-¡fuera!-y la carrera comenzo,los chicos remaban sin parar, mientras las chicas solo animaban (cosa que no le agrado mucho a candy), en primer lugar quedo anthony, seguido de archie y por ultimo el pobre de stear, al bajar se sentaron a descansar, candy prefirio ir a dar un paseo, no podia dejar de pensar en aquella silueta y la molestia de terry el dia anterior, de repente escucho un llanto, no sabia porque pero sentia la necesidad de consolar a quien estuviera llorando, camino entre los arboles y ahi encontro a una mujer rubia de cabello largo y ojos verdes

-"ella es..."

...

nota: primero que nada quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, siempre me alegran aunque no sean positivos :)

este capitulo es un poco mas largo porque es una especie de resumen del anime con algunas modificaciones como lo del compromiso de anthony y candy

tambien se aproxima el beso de terry y candy y me complace informarles que no habra cachetada PERO tambien se aproxima el beso de anthony y candy

estoy pensando editar los capitulos que no me quedaron tan bien


	17. Chapter 17

capitulo 16:Eliminando odio y miedo

-Eleanor Baker-susurró, la mujer se percató de su presencia e inmediatamente se alejó-¡Espere por favor!-por mas que gritó, la actriz no le hizo caso-"Ella es, la madre de Terry, seguramente vino a verlo"

-¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás?-la voz preocupada de Anthony la llamaba

-Tengo que hablar con Terry-y sin otro pensamiento se perdió entre los arboles hasta llegar a la villa en donde encontró a Terry corriendo tras la pobre oveja con Mark, no le gusto nada de lo que vio y escucho, intentó hablar con Terry pero este fingía no entenderla, molesta decidió regresar con sus amigos y Anthony

Mientras tanto...

-¿La encontraste?

-No

-Estoy preocupada-dijo Annie

-Dudo que Candy pueda perderse-Anthony hablaba más para sí mismo que para los demás

-Sigamos buscando-en ese momento la silueta de una joven comenzó a acercarse

-¡Candy!-gritaron al unisono

-"Es un mocoso engreído, no se ni porque me preocupo por el, pero...su madre...ella lo esta buscando...quisiera ayudarlos"

-¿Candy?

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos...estuve paseando y no me fije que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido

-Debemos regresar al colegio

-Esta bien, vamos chicas

-Candy..¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Si-Anthony la había descubierto, a el no podía engañarlo, la conocía demasiado bien, ambos caminaron lejos de los demás

-Dime que te sucede Candy

-Veras...-le contó sobre la madre de Terry, omitiendo la identidad de esta-Quisiera ayudarlo pero...el es tan terco

-Por eso me gustas Candy-dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-¿Eh?

-A pesar de que el te ha molestado, no guardas rencor, tu corazón es bondadoso, estoy seguro de que encontraras una forma de ayudarlo

-Gracias Anthony-ambos se miraron con una dulce sonrisa, Anthony comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella con lentitud, Candy no sabia como reaccionar...

-¡Candy! ¡Apresúrate o nos regañaran!-gritó Annie a lo lejos, ambos se apartaron un poco sonrojados

Al día siguiente...

-¿No vienes Candy?-preguntaron las chicas cuando salían para disfrutar de su tiempo libre

-Lo siento, tengo algo importante que hacer-corrió hacia la casa de Terry, no le importaba cuanto tuviera que insistir, si era necesario lo golpearía pero tenia que escuchar a su madre, cuando se dirigía a la villa se detuvo unos momentos en el lago, donde encontró un libro de Romeo y Julieta-"es de Eleanor Baker" ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Terry?

-¿Ayudarme en qué?

-¡Terry!-exclamó sorprendida

-Me alegra que pienses tanto en mi, aunque dudo que a tu novio le agrade la idea

-¡Terry!-iba a golpearlo pero el joven vio el libro y comenzó a hablar sobre su cariño por el teatro, Candy ya lo había notado en la obra del festival, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que ese gusto y talento lo había heredado de su madre-¿Quieres tomar el té conmigo Candy?-la joven estaba tan entretenida escuchándolo hablar de teatro que se olvido de lo que quería hablar con el

-Si-en la entrada de la villa se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio y porte elegante, inmediatamente la expresión de Terry cambio

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Terry por favor escúchame

-No tengo nada que escuchar de usted, vallase-en ese momento, Candy escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos

-Alguien viene, entremos Terry-el castaño suspiró y abrió la reja, Candy decidió dejarlos solos y fue a preparar té

-Terry perdóname por favor, no tenía otra alternativa

-¡Cállate! El invierno es muy frío pero ese día, tu lo fuiste más, ni siquiera quisiste verme en el teatro

-Lo lamento mucho Terry

-No debí haber hecho semejante viaje

-Hijo...

-¡Yo no tengo madre! ¡Vete!

-¡Ya basta! Terry, debes aprender a perdonar

-No quiero

-Estas mintiendo, quieres a tu madre más que nadie pero finjes lo contrario

-No me hagas reír

-Señora, su hijo ama el teatro igual que usted, en la escuela hicimos la obra de Romeo y Julieta, el interpretó a Romeo, en cada una de sus palabras noté como se esforzaba, no parecía que actuara, y eso lo heredó de usted

-Terry...

-Basta Candy.

-Yo..no tengo un papá ni una mamá

-Yo tampoco

-Nunca me sentí sola porque siempre estuve rodeada de personas generosas y amables, mis maestras y mis amigos, pero..-se asomo hacia la ventana, en el jardín, Mark y su mamá cortaban hierbas mientras sonreían- No es lo mismo que tener una madre, te envidio Terry, porque tu tienes una madre que se preocupa por ti y vino hasta aquí para pedirte disculpas, no seas orgulloso Terry-sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas-Yo quiero una mamá, no importa quien sea-hecho a correr

-¡Candy!-Terry se asomó por la ventana y su madre se paró detrás de el, ambos recordaron el momento en que el padre de Terry se lo había llevado, alejándolo de su madre-Ella es mi madre, la única-ambos se abrazaron, Eleanor lloraba y Terry solo cerro los ojos, cuando se separaron, Terry encendió la chimenea, permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, el en el suelo y su madre acariciándole los cabellos

-Terry...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tú...¿La amas no es así?-no necesitaba decir el nombre para que su hijo entendiera

-Si

-¿Y ella lo sabe?

-Aun no, y dudo que algún día lo sepa

-¿Por qué?

-Su corazón es de alguien más

-Hay algo en sus ojos que me dice que te corresponde

-No lo creo

-Una madre nunca se equivoca

-Es porque no la has visto con Anthony

-Quizás también lo quiere a el, pero tu puedes ganar si te lo propones, es una chica agradable, vale la pena luchar por ella-después de decir esto, ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente

Al día siguiente...

Las chicas estaban dando un paseo cuando de pronto...

-Candy, quiero hablar contigo

-Es Terry-las chicas se ocultaron detrás de la rubia

-Tengo miedo

-Sigan si mi, después las alcanzo

-Esta bien-aceptaron aún un poco dudosas y se fueron

-¿Acaso soy un monstruo?

-Así te comportas en la escuela-se sentaron en el pasto mientras veían el cielo-¿Arreglaste los problemas con tu madre?

-Si, y todo gracias a ti-Candy solo sonrió, un poco apenada

-Estaba encerrado en mi odio

-Te sientes mucho mejor ¿Verdad?

-Si, y ahora es tu turno

-¿Mi turno?

-Te ayudare a superar tu miedo, vamos-le ayudo a levantarse

-¿De que hablas? ¿A dónde vamos?-detrás de los árboles se encontraba un caballo

-No me gustan los caballos-se apartó asustada

-¿Porqué no? ¿Qué pasó con Anthony que te provocó ese miedo?

-El...casi muere...al caerse de uno...no ¡No quiero que le pase nada! ¡No quiero caerme!-Terry la subió al caballo

-El no esta aquí-el caballo comenzó a moverse, nuevamente los recuerdos aparecieron en la mente de Candy, la caída, Anthony inconsciente, ella llorando pensando que lo había perdido-¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado!-lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Sigue gritando si tienes miedo

-¡Anthony! ¡Déjame bajar!

-Tienes que superar ese accidente, Anthony esta vivo, tu no te caerás

-¡No! ¡No! ¡TERRY!

-No pasará nada, nunca te dejaré caer, lo de Anthony solo fue un accidente, todos caemos alguna vez Candy, mira hacia adelante, olvida tus miedos Candy, yo estoy aquí, nunca estarás sola-ella por fin dejo de llorar y gritar, el paisaje pasaba rápidamente, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía cabalgar, la brisa del verano la hacía sentir mejor, volteo a ver a Terry, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver la expresión de ternura que tenía Terry, finalmente bajaron del caballo,

-Gracias Terry-antes de que se sentaran, Terry alcanzó a distinguir una herida, sin dudarlo sacó un pañuelo y la envolvió

-Debiste lastimarte mientras cabalgábamos ¿Te duele?

-"Tan rudo hace unos momentos y ahora tan dulce, no se cual es el verdadero pero...¡No Candy! ¡No! ¡Piensa en Anthony!"-el alzó la vista y se tropezó con la mirada de Candy

-"si quieres algo o a alguien debes luchar, porque si no lo haces siempre pensaras en el hubiera, en cambio si luchas y pierdes, sabrás que no quedo en ti porque hiciste lo mejor que podías, si luchas y ganas la satisfacción sera aun mayor" Candy...

-¿Qué pasa Te...?-antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Terry la había abrazado y tomado su mentón con una mano para después besarla

-¡!-su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, no eso no estaba bien, aparto a Terry y dio un paso hacia atrás, lo miro con sorpresa y algo de reproche para después hechar a correr

Nota: Gracias por sus reviews, siempre me animan a continuar, la verdad no esperaba que en este capítulo fuera el beso,pero cuando me dí cuenta ya lo había escrito, ahora sigue el de Anthony

Por cierto, ¿Les gustaría que Candy se encontrará con su mamá? Es que siento feo cada vez que veo el anime y ella no recibe un abrazo, un consejo o un beso de su madre

También quisiera pedirles que me dijeran con quien prefieren que se quede Candy y con quien quieren que se quede el que no elijan


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 17

Durante esos segundos que las miradas de ambos se encontraron, el corazón de Candy se detuvo, por más que intentará ocultarlo, quería a Terry no podía saber si con mayor, menor o igual intensidad que a Anthony pero lo quería, tenía que alejarse de el, después de todo el solo la quería para molestarla

-Candy...-la voz de Terry la saco de sus pensamientos, la miraba con seriedad, parecía que había tomado una decisión importante

-¿Qué pasa Te...?- fue demasiado rápido, el había tomado con una mano su mentón y con la otra la abrazaba, sus labios se juntaron de una manera dulce, su corazón latió con fuerza, no podía pensar con claridad, por un momento el mundo desapareció para ambos pero..eso no estaba bien, lo empujó y dio un paso hacia atrás, estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada pero prefirió irse después de dedicarle una mirada con reproche, no sabía hacia donde correr, no quería ir al colegio donde seguramente las hermanas le preguntarían porque había regresado tan pronto, no podía ir con las chicas quienes podrían estar con Archie, Stear y...Anthony, al no fijarse por donde iba tropezó, sin darse cuenta que frente a ella estaba la villa de los Andrew

-¿Candy? ¿Estas bien?-alzó la vista

-Do..Dorothy-sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo y comenzó a llorar, cuando por fin se calmó habló con ella sobre todo lo acontecido desde que no se habían visto

-Candy-sonrió con ternura-Debes escuchar a tu corazón, el es quien decidirá

-¿Cómo lo escucho?

-Por un momento olvídate del Joven Terry, no pienses en lo que paso y convive con el joven Anthony, mientras estas con el descubrirás si extrañas al joven Terry o no

-Pero...

-Debes ser sincera con los dos en cuanto tomes una decisión

-Esta bien, muchas gracias Dorothy

Al día siguiente...

Nuevamente todos habían decidido realizar una carrera en bote, pero para su desgracia Eliza y Neil también quisieron participar

-Si nosotros ganamos, Anthony bailará conmigo en la próxima reunión de la familia

-No gracias-comentó lo mas amable posible

-Pero si gana alguno de nosotros-agregó Stear-Tendrán que pedirnos disculpas por todo lo malo que han hecho

-Es un trato-comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa, y la carrera comenzó, Eliza no dejaba de presionar a Neil, de repente, a lo lejos distinguió a Terry-¡Apresurate Neil! quiero que Terry nos vea ganar ¡Deprisa!-comenzó a sacudir a Neil, el bote perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron-¡Auxilio!

-¡No se nadar!

-¡Eliza!-gritó Candy-¡Ayudala Anthony!-pero antes de que el rubio se aventara al agua, Terry ya lo había hecho

-Terry...-Anthony y Archie ayudaron a Neil y bajaron de los botes

-¿Estas bien Eliza?-preguntaba Terry

-Si estoy bien, gracias-sonreía mientras se recargaba en el-Y ustedes, deberían avergonzarse de no haberme ayudado

-A mi me parecía que flotabas pero sin avanzar

-Seguramente lo hiciste para no perder

-Ten Eliza-Candy le extendió un pañuelo-Sécate la cara-pero ella le aventó el pañuelo y volteo a ver a Terry, este solo miraba a Candy quien recogía su pañuelo y se iba con Anthony

-¿Quieres ir a casa a secarte?

-No gracias-se levanto y se alejó de Eliza-Iré a mi casa

-Voy contigo

-¡Eliza!-gritó su hermano molesto

-No tengo sirvientes que puedan atenderte, nos vemos-se alejó, Candy solo lo miró ¿Cómo podía ignorarla después de lo que había hecho?

-Iré a contarle todo a la tía abuela-exclamó molesta, Neil la siguió y los demás siguieron disfrutando de la tarde, Candy intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido con Terry pero no podía, se sentía culpable de no decírselo a Anthony

-¿Estas bien Candy?

-Si

-¿Qué pasó con la madre de Terry?

-Se han reconciliado

-Sabía que los ayudarías, ¿Sabes? Te tengo una sorpresa, ven conmigo

-Esta bien

-¿A dónde van?

-Déjalo Archie, como si no supiéramos lo que Anthony se muere por enseñarle-sonrió Stear burlón

-A eso-Candy los miro confundida y Anthony la empujo suavemente para que siguiera adelante dirigiéndoles una mirada molesta a sus primos quienes solamente rieron, ambos llegaron hasta el jardin de la villa, habia varios tipos de hermosas flores, principalmente rosas

-Se parece al portal de las rosas

-He aprovechado las vacaciones-sonrió-Mira Candy-señalo unas hermosas rosas blancas que se veían más hermosas a la luz del atardecer

-Dulce Candy

-Asi es, no podían faltar en mi jardín después de todo son igual de hermosas que tu-la rubia se sonrojo, Anthony no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, volteo a verla con ternura, sus ojos reflejaban todo el amor que sentía por ella, con una mano acarició su mejilla, Candy estaba desconcertada por el gesto pero no dijo nada, después tomo su otra mejilla y la acerco suavemente a su rostro hasta que por fin juntó sus labios, fue un gesto suave, tierno y rápido, pero...su mundo no desapareció ni su corazón latió como si fuera a salirse, sin embargo le pareció dulce y agradable. Anthony se separó y la miró apenado, Candy bajo la vista pues estaba confundida ¿Porqué se tenía que acordar de Terry en un momento como ese?

Mientras tanto...

Una mujer de larga cabellera rubia y ondulada miraba hacia el exterior de su hogar, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban con cierta melancolía, desde hace varios días sentía una gran inquietud, la sentía desde aquel día que despertó pero últimamente se hacía más y más fuerte, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle por lo que dejo de pensar en ello

-Ya llegue Korin-Un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color entró, traía puesta una bata blanca y un maletín en mano

-Bienvenido-dijo con una brillante sonrisa, sus pecas se movieron ante esta acción haciendo que el riera un poco, le dio un rápido beso y se dispuso a preparar la cena, y mientras comían no habló tanto como acostumbraba lo que desconcertó al hombre

-Te noto pensativa

-He intentado recordar

-¿Otra vez? Ya hemos investigado y no tienes familia

-Lo se pero no puedo evitar pensar que he olvidado algo realmente importante-su mirada se perdió

-Hace 15 años de eso, no deberías seguir atormentándote

-Quizás tengas razón-nuevamente su mirada se perdió mientras veía en la ventana, Richard también comenzó a recordar

Flash Back

Un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, se notaba un poco cansado pues en los últimos días no había descansado debido a todo el trabajo que había por falta de personalidad, cuando se disponía a descansar en su consultorio, comenzó a escuchar la voz de una enfermera en busca de un doctor

-¿Qué sucede?

-Doctor Richard,acaba de llegar una herida, cayo de una considerable altura, tiene varios golpes y sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al parecer lleva varias horas inconsciente, no hay ningún doctor aparte de usted así que...

-Yo la atenderé

Pasaron los días y los golpes de la mujer comenzaron a curarse, pero ella seguía sin despertar pues había entrado en coma, mientras revisaba sus signos vitales la contemplo fijamente, era...hermosa, su cabello rubio y ondulado estaba esparcido en la almohada, su nariz tenía algunas pecas y sus facciones eran delicadas, casi podía asegurar que se trataba de un ángel y no de un ser humano, pero era un ángel desprotegido, intentaron buscar algún familiar pero la mujer no llevaba documentos que la identificaran y nadie la había reportado como desaparecida. Sin poder evitarlo acercó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, tan suave, lo único que anhelaba ver eran sus ojos, su color, su brillo, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos hacia una completa desconocida que además era su paciente?

Los días seguían pasando y ella seguía sin despertar, los jefes del hospital comenzaron a hablar sobre desconectarla pues no tenía familia y hacían falta habitaciones, en cuanto se entero se enfureció y entristeció al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de aquella desconocida, diariamente le hablaba pidiéndole que despertará hablándole sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sobre el mismo pero era en vano. Ese día se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de la dama, se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

-¿Sabes? Tienes que despertar, ahora o si no...no quiero ni pensarlo, te parecerá ridículo pero aunque no se nada de ti me he enamorado, eres como un ángel y no soportaría perderte, no puedo permitirlo, te protegeré de quien sea y como sea, quiero conocer cada detalle de ti y compartir momentos a tu lado si tu así me lo permitieras pero por favor despierta-una traviesa lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, la mano que sostenía comenzó a moverse ligeramente, alzó la vista sorprendido, los parpados de la mujer comenzaron a temblar y abrió los ojos con lentitud, unos hermosos ojos azules lo miraban sin expresión aparente, saliendo de su impresión comenzó a revisarla-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-¿Qu...quien...soy? ¿Qué..hago aquí? ¿Quien es...usted?

Fin Flash Back

En Escocia, al día siguiente...

-¿Pero qué dices Eliza?-Exclamo Archie visiblemente molesto después de que ella les contará sus planes

-Tal como han oído, el sábado haremos una fiesta blanca en honor a Terry


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18: Fiesta blanca

-¿Y porqué tenemos que asistir nosotros si Terry no nos agrada?

-La Tía Abuela lo ha decidido, así que no protesten

-"¿De verdad Terry quiere asistir a una fiesta de Eliza? No lo creo"-pensó Candy-Suena divertido

-Tu no estas invitada

-Si ella no va, yo tampoco-añadió Anthony enfadado

-Además, la Tía Abuela se molestará contigo si no la invitas-la pelirroja hizo una mueca de disgusto pues sabía que tenían razón

-Si no hay de otra-se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala

-¿Qué es una fiesta blanca?-preguntó la rubia

-Los invitados deben ir de blanco, zapatos, sombrillas, todo de blanco-explicó Paty

-Ya veo-cerró los ojos imaginando a Terry y Anthony vestidos de blanco, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, se ruborizó-No quiero ir

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-No me llama la atención "Ademas no tengo un vestido blanco"

Toc Toc

-Compermiso-Dorothy entró y miró a Candy-La Tía Abuela quiere verte-la joven salió de la habitación detrás de su amiga y llego al cuarto de la Tía Abuela,

después de tocar la voz de la señora le indicó que pasara

-¿Quería verme Tía Abuela?

-Siéntate Candy-ella obedeció-Como ya has de saber, Eliza organizará una fiesta blanca en agradecimiento al joven que la salvo, así que he decidido observar tus avances en dicha fiesta, me refiero a tu comportamiento como dama, además anunciare tu compromiso con Anthony, he hablado con el y esta de acuerdo

-Tía Abuela, yo no pensaba ir a esa reunión

-¿Se puede saber porque Candy?-la rubia se ruborizó, había dos razones pero ambas eran vergonzosas, la Tía Abuela entendió una de las razones y le mostró una caja de color blanco con un moño rojo

-Aún no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños, creo que es el mejor momento para que lo uses, aquí tienes-le entregó la caja y al abrirla, Candy descubrió un hermoso vestido blanco con encaje

-Tía Abuela...-fue lo único que logro decir

-Quiero que lo uses en la fiesta, sin protestar

-Esta bien-no podía despreciar su regalo, pues sabía que era poco común en ella dar algo-Muchas gracias Tía Abuela

-Puedes retirarte Candy

-Si-tomó la caja y salió de la habitación, sus amigos vieron con intriga el regalo, pero prefirieron no preguntar

Finalmente el día de la fiesta llego, las tres chicas se prepararon desde temprano y salieron del colegio rumbo a la villa de los Andrew

-¡Oh!-exclamó Annie al recordar algo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Se me olvido mi sombrilla

-Iré por ella-exclamó Candy

-No es necesario-demasiado tarde, la rubia ya había comenzado a correr

-Adelántense ustedes-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, las otras dos suspiraron y siguieron su camino, seguramente Candy las alcanzaría demasiado rápido.

Mientras tanto...

Un joven de cabellera castaña terminaba de cambiarse, aún no decidía si tenia caso ir a la fiesta o no; seguramente Candy se pasaría todo el tiempo con ese rubio que tanto detestaba y Eliza lo estaría molestando constantemente, exigiendo su atención, cosa que realmente nunca había tenido, aquella chica era tan superficial como el resto. Suspiro frustrado mientras salia, quería ver a Candy y si el único modo era asistiendo a esa fiesta, lo haría.

Montó a su caballo, y este comenzó a andar, de repente, distinguió una cabellera rubia, se acercó y...ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre.

-No sabía que había un tarzán pecoso por aquí

-¡Terry!

-¿No deberías estar en la fiesta? ¿Y tus amigas: la gordita y la tímida?

-Su nombres son Paty y Annie, tu también deberías estar en la fiesta, yo vine por el sombrero de Annie

-Voy con un elegante retraso y tu tardaras toda la tarde en llegar aun si trepas a los arboles, sube Candy-extendió su mano con una sonrisa

-No gracias-contestó molesta por su comentario

-Iremos al mismo lugar, no tiene sentido que camines cuando podemos ir juntos

-No confió en ti

-Si lo que te preocupa es que te bese, prometo comportarme-la joven se ruborizó al recordar lo sucedido y con una fingida mueca de molestia tomo su mano y monto

-Sujetate-hizo que el caballo avanzara más rápido por lo que Candy tuvo que abrazarlo de la cintura, ambos no dijeron nada en todo el camino pero disfrutaron de aquel contacto, finalmente llegaron a la villa donde todos se sorprendieron al verlos juntos, Anthony fulminó con la mirada a Terry cuando este la ayudo a bajar, el joven ingles solo sonrio, retador

-Ignóralo Anthony-dijo Archie-No lo vale

-¡Terry!-ignorando su molestia inicial al verlo llegar con Candy, Eliza se apresuro a tomarlo del brazo-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías. Entremos, la Tía Abuela nos reunión transcurrió lentamente para la mayoría, Terry no toleraba a Eliza por lo que la ignoraba lo mas posible, no podía molestar a los demás por la presencia de aquella señora y por si no fuera suficiente, el odioso americano no dejaba sola a Candy.

-Debo retirarme-dijo levantándose finalmente, ya tenia suficiente de aquella "fiesta"

-¿Porque?-preguntó Eliza

-Tengo asuntos que atender. Compermiso-miró a Candy molesto y salio, olvidando su capa en una silla

-Espera, Terry

-Eliza compórtate-dijó la Tía Abuela escandalizada por su actitud

-Lo siento Tia-agachó la cabeza apenada

-Quiero aprovechar este momento para informarles que pronto se hará oficial el compromiso de Candy y Anthony-el joven sonrió y ella agachó la cabeza. He notado que los modales de Candy han mejorado considerablemente, así que en cuanto termine sus estudios lo anunciare ante la sociedad-Eliza sonrió triunfante, Terry sería solo para ella

-Felicitaciones Candy y Anthony-dijeron todos sus amigos

-Gracias-contesto la joven, sentía una extraña incomodidad ante la situación-"¿Porque? Por fin podre estar con Anthony. ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Terry? ¿Sera acaso que yo lo quiero más a el? ¡No! No puede ser ¿O si?"-de repente la puerta de la sala se abrió

-Lamento interrumpirlos, olvide mi capa-la tomó y miro a Candy, sonrió con frialdad-Muchas felicitaciones por su compromiso, señorita Andrew-hizo una reverencia y al alzar la mirada, Candy notó un destello de tristeza, mismo que Terry noto en los de ella.

Esta mirada no paso desapercibida por el rubio, finalmente se dio cuenta que Terry quería a Candy, había intentado negarlo pero era demasiado obvio, lo que le preocupaba es si ella le correspondía, seguramente no, después de todo el la había conocido primero, Candy eras su primer y único amor, y estaba convencido de que ella sentía lo mismo, lo único que podía hacer es mantener alejado a ese molesto ingles.

Terry salió de la habitación y monto a su caballo, no le importaba que hubiera comenzado a llover, quería olvidar todo, Candy...la única que había descubierto su verdadero ser, quien provocaba toda clase de sentimientos en el, la joven mas hermosa, alegre, intrépida y dulce que había conocido, se casaría; un relámpago tras otro aparecía en el cielo, un rayo tras otro se escuchaba, su caballo comenzaba a alterarse, pero no le importaba, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su mansión, Mark y su madre lo vieron con preocupación, el los ignoro y entro a su habitación, no se molesto en secarse, solo se recostó en la cama, en la mesa de al lado se encontraba una cajetilla de cigarros y la armónica que la pecosa le había obsequiado; por un momento pensó en aventar la armónica y fumar toda la noche pero sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba tocando aquel pequeño instrumento.

Al día siguiente, en otro lugar...

-Korin ¿No quieres ir a algun lado? ¿Korin?-la dama miraba con su habitual gesto pensativo hacia la ventana

-¿Eh? Lo siento, ¿Que decías?-el hombre suspiro y sonrió

-Hoy es mi día libre, así que pensé que podríamos dar un paseo

-Esta bien, creo que necesito distraerme-la pareja salio de la casa y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, algo alrededor de ella le resultaba familiar, nuevamente su cabeza comenzó a dolerle

-¡Mira Korin!-Richard señalo debajo de la colina en que se encontraban, un grupo de niños jugando alegremente fuera de una humilde casa-Hummm el Hogar de Pony que curioso nombre ¿No crees?-Korin sonrió con dulzura al ver a los niños, desafortunadamente ellos no podían tener hijos a pesar de sus intentos

-¿Podemos...bajar?

-Si tu quieres-contestó satisfecho al notarla más animada, al llegar a la entrada del Hogar, todos los niños los miraron con sorpresa, aun no era época de adopción, o no que ellos recordaran, una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños se acerco a Korin

-¿Quiere hablar con la Señorita Pony y la Hermana Maria?

-¿Va a llevarse a alguno de nosotros?-preguntó otro niño con preocupación tomando la mano de su mejor amiga, todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas provocando que las dos buenas mujeres que los cuidaban, salieran

-¿Porque tanto ruido?

-Buenas tardes-dijo Richard con una amable sonrisa, la Hermana Maria vio a la pareja y casi grita al ver a la mujer, si no fuera porque sabia que Candy tenia 15 años, juraría que era ella de adulta, lo único diferente era el color de sus ojos, la Señorita Pony también lo noto

-¿Gustan pasar a tomar algo?

-No quisiéramos molestar, solo pasábamos por aquí, al ver tantos niños no pudimos evitar acercarnos, mi esposa y yo no podemos tener hijos-comentó con tristeza

-Lo siento mucho, pero no es ninguna molestia atenderlos, quizás quieran adoptar a uno de los niños más adelante

-Nunca habíamos pensado en ello, pero creo que sería una gran idea ¿No lo crees Korin?-la mujer estaba viendo a una niña jugando con una muñeca de, tenia un nombre bordado...

-¡Katye! ¡Te hemos dicho que no tomes las cosas de Candy!

-Pero me gusta mucho esta muñeca

-Aun así, esta muñeca es muy importante porque fue con la que la encontramos-ambas mujeres sonrieron al recordar

-"Candy...Candy"-ese nombre...esa muñeca...ese lugar...todo le era tan familiar-¡Ah!-tomo su cabeza con sus manos, nunca le había dolido tanto, y ante la preocupada mirada de todos, cayo inconsiente

-¡Korin!-Richard la sostuvo a tiempo


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 19: Recuerdos de un agridulce pasado

Una joven de aproximadamente 19 años caminaba por los alrededores de su nuevo hogar, todo estaba rodeado de hermosas colinas, arboles, etc, le gustaba mas que su antigua casa, y todo gracias al nuevo trabajo de su padre,como mayordomo en una presitigiosa familia; le emocionaba la idea de conocer nuevas personas, tan entretenida estaba en sus pensamientos que tropezo con alguien más, cayendo ambos al piso

-¡Lo siento!-dijeron al únisono, frente a ella se encontraba un joven de su misma edad, su cabello era castaño claro y rebelde, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, parecian dos deslumbrantes esmeraldas, se ruborizó levemente al verlo, el joven se incorporo y tomo su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse

-No te habia visto antes ¿Eres nueva cierto?

-Si, vine con mi padre, es el nuevo mayordomo de la familia. Mi nombre es Korin

-¿De verdad?-exclamó sorprendido, no podía creer su suerte-Mi nombre es John

-¿Eh? ¿Tu...Usted es el hijo mayor?-inmediatamente la desilución invadió su mirada, debía mantenerse alejada de el

-Si, pero no pongas esa cara, no importa de quien sea hijo, podemos ser amigos ¿No?

-Lo siento pero...no quiero ocasionar problemas a mi padre-hecho a correr lo más rápido que pudo, el joven intento seguirle el paso pero no lo logro

-"Pero que rápida es a pesar de su apariencia"-sonrió-"Y que hermosa "

Desde ese día, John se encargo de encontrarla por "casualidad", la joven puso toda la resistencia que le fue posible pero, con el paso del tiempo, ambos no pudieron evitar enamorarse, cierto día, mientras estaban sentados en el cesped viendo las estrellas, John volteo a verla con determinación

-Korin...yo... ¡Quiero casarme contigo!-la joven lo miro asombrada

-Pero...

-Se que mis padres pueden oponerse, pero no me importa, si es necesario huire contigo, nunca pense que podría amar a alguien de este modo, y se que si me alejo de ti, no podre vivir

-John...

-Hablare con tu padre para pedirle tu mano, pero antes quiero saber si tu me aceptas-la miro con infinita ternura, provocando un sonrojo en la rubia

-Por supuesto-se abrazaron fuertemente y John la besó

Al día siguiente...

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?-exclamó su padre viendolo furioso, su madre contemplaba la escena con miedo-Ningun hijo mio se casará con una joven pobre

-Me importa poco lo que pienses, con o sin tu concentimiento me casaré con Korin

-En este mismo instante me encargaré de que se vaya

-Si se va ella yo tambien-en un arranque de coraje, su padre le propino un bofeton

-¡No hagas eso!-grito su esposa

-¡Vete a tu habitación!

-No lo haré, lamento mucho que no me apoyen en esto, pero no necesito de ustedes, trabajare para darle lo mejor a Korin-salió de la habitación sin hacer caso de los gritos de su padre y el llanto de su madre, fue a su cuarto, tomo algo de ropa y un poco de dinero, el suficiente para que sobrevivieran unos días

Mientras tanto...

-Pero hija...El...y tu...no pueden estar juntos

-Lo se papá-sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas-Pero...no pude evitarlo...nunca me habia enamorado y no quiero alejarme de el...No podría-su padre la abrazo fuertemente, también derramando algunas lagrimas, desde la muerte de su esposa, su hija se había vuelto su mayor tesoro, y ahora, presentía que se separarían muy pronto, y no la volvería a ver

Toc Toc

Korin se apresuro a abrir la puerta

-John ¿Cómo te...?

-Mis padres no me apoyan, lo siento-bajó la cabeza con tristeza-Señor, quiero pedirle formalmente la mano de su hija, me hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias, pero no me es posible, mis padres intentaran alejarme de ella, quizás no es la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas, pero le pido permiso para huir con ella

-Eres un buen muchacho-colocó una mano en su hombro-Tienez razón, a mi tambien me hubiera gustado que las circunstancias fueran otras, pero no sere yo quien le quite la felicidad a mi hija, pueden irse, pero prometeme muchacho, que la protejeras

-Con mi vida si es necesario

-Papá ¿Porque no vienes con nosotros?

-Ustedes son jovenes y les espera un largo y dificil camino, no quiero ser una molestia-sonrió con ternura, Korin no podía dejar de llorar, y el llanto aumento cuando su padre le entrego algo de dinero-Se que no es mucho pero les servira de algo, no lo rechacen por favor, considerenlo un regalo de compromiso-sonrió y su hija lo abrazó-Ya no llores hija, muestrame una sonrisa antes de irte-así lo hizo-Eres mucho más bonita cuando sonries que cuando lloras-dijo acariciando su mejilla-Ahora, empaca tus cosas-despues de varios minutos ambos jovenes salieron a escondidas

Semanas despues...

Toc toc

Korin corrió a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa, en cuanto su esposo entró, lo recibió con un beso, parecía realmente cansado pero aun asi le sonrió, a John le había costado encontrar trabajo pero con esfuerzo lo logro, no sabía nada de sus padres pero se encontraba feliz de estar con ella.

Poco despues, Korin despertó con una extraña sensación, se sintió mareada y quería vomitar, corrió al baño cuando ya no pudo aghuantar más

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó John levantandose preocupado, era su día de descanso por lo que se encontraba en casa

-No lo se...me siento...extraña

-Sera mejor ir con un médico-la mujer asintió.

Después de examinarla, el doctor le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Esta usted embarazada, muchas felicidades-los dos pasaron de la sorpresa a una inmensa alegria, John abrazó a su esposa

-Te prometó que dare lo mejor de mí por ambas

-¿Ambas?-dijó con una sonrisa

-Será niña, estoy seguro y la llamaremos Candy

-Puede ser niño

-No, será niña y no me harás cambiar de opinión-le guiño el ojo

Cierto día que John regresaba del trabajo, estaba muy contento porque había ganado lo suficiente para comprarle una cuna al bebé, iría con Korin a comprarla en el día de su descanso, pero el destino tenía otros planes; unos maleantes lo acorralaron e intentaron quitarle su dinero, pero John se defendió, era más fuerte que ellos pero no pudo hacer nada ante el balazo que recibió en el corazón

-"Lo siento Korin...Candy...las amo"-fue su último pensamiento

La mujer recibió la noticia, sintió su corazón romperse en un sin fin de fragmentos, pero saldría adelante, por su pequeño, cada vez que lo sentía moverse sabía que tenía una parte del hombre que amaba y cuidaría de el. Buscó trabajo, pero al ser mujer y estar esperando un bebé no tuvó suerte, por un momento pensó en buscar a su padre pero no quería que la familia de John la viera e intentara quitarle a su bebe; al ver lo único que conservaba hermoso, era el jardin, decidió vender flores; esto apenas le daba lo suficiente para comer, pero con su caracteristico optimismo, no se rindió; por fin dió a luz a una hermosa bebe de cabello rubio, se parecía tanto a ella, pero cuando abrió sus ojos por primera vez, notó que eran identicos a los de sus padre, apenas la vio unos segundos y ya la amaba con todo su corazón.

-Tenías razón Jonh, tenemos una hermosa hija, Bienvenida al mundo Candy-le dió un tierno beso y comenzó a bordar el nombre en la muñeca que había hecho.

Cuado recuperó las fuerzas, volvió a trabajar.

Cierto día, Larissa, una de sus amigas que vendia pan en el mismo mercado que ella, le comentó con voz triste y preocupada lo siguiente:

-Cuida mucho a tu dija, pues ultimamente se han robado a los bebes recién nacidos, a mi hermana le robaron a su hijo a las pocas semanas de nacido.

-Pero...¿Qué clase de persona haría eso? ¿Con que fin?-preguntó alarmada y sosteniendo con más fuerza a su bebé.

-Al parecer los venden a familias ricas que no pueden procrear.

-Yo nunca permitiré que me quiten a mi hija-exclamó con determinación y ninguna de las dos dijo nada más. Esa misma noche, mientras regresaba a su casa un par de hombres se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-¿No es obvio? Danos a la niña

-¡No!-dijó abrazandola con más fuerza y comenzó a correr sin poner atención del rumbo que tomaba, solo veía bosques llenos de nieve, su bebé lloraba con fuerza y los hombres la seguian muy de cerca.

-Si nos la das por las buenas, te daremos una parte de las ganancias.

-Basta con que te dejemos vivir-Korin siguió corriendo y cuando creyó perderlos de vista vio una acogedora casa

-El hogar de Pony-murmuró, en una colina escuchó un llanto, una joven dejaba a su bebe en la nieve, la miró atonita, cuando la joven notó que la habían descubiertó, se fue corriendo-"¿Cómo puede dejar a su bebé en la nieve? ¿Qué clase de madre haría eso?"-pero en ese momento comenzó a oir que alguien se acercaba; se sentía demasiado cansada, tarde o temprano la atraparían y le quitaría a su bebé, en su mente apareció una idea que le partió el corazón; tomo las flores de la canasta, las tapo con una cobija de su hija y a ella la dejo en la canasta, junto con la muñeca-Mi pequeña Candy, prometó que regresaré por ti, te lo prometo-besó su frente y volvió a correr, cada vez había más nieve, y las lágrimas no le permitieron ver por donde caminaba por lo que resbaló y cayó varios metros hacía abajo. Los hombres al ver esto se acercaron.

-No se escucha ningun llanto, seguramente ambas murieron.

-Tendremos que buscar otro bebé recién nacido-comentó el otro con molestia, siendo estas palabras, lo último que escucho Korin.

...

-¡Candy!-gritó la mujer al despertar ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de su hija? ¿Qué clase de madre era ella? Lagrimas corrían por sus ojos ¿Porqué lo único que recordó al despertar fue su propio nombre en vez del de su hija?

-Korin ¡Ya despertaste!-dijo Richard con una sonrisa y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, espantando al hombre. John...su primer y gran amor ya no estaba con ella, pero había sido tan afortunada de encontrar a ese maravilloso ser, no sabía que habría sido de su vida sin el.-¿Qué tienes?

-Richard...yo...tengo una hija-cubrió su rostro con las manos y continuó llorando

-¿Qué?

-Acabo de recordar todo, no puedo creer que después de tantos años haya recobrado la memoria, pero al ver aquel hogar y esa muñeca, todos mis recuerdos aparecieron-comenzó a contar las anécdotas de su vida, su acompañante la escuchaba atónito, también se encontraba sorprendido de que apenas pudiera recordar, pero seguramente el no tener nada familiar a su alrededor, había impedido que ella recobrara la memoria antes

-Entiendo ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-Tengo que buscarla, aquellas mujeres deben de saber algo de mi hija, debemos ir cuanto antes-su mirada había adquirido un brillo desconocido para el, estaba seguro de que ella no descansaría hasta encontrarla


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 20

Mientras tanto en Escocia...

-Terry, te buscan-dijó Mark entrando a su habitación

-¿Humm? ¿Y quien?

-Un rubio nada agradable

-No quiero verlo

-Pero yo si-Anthony entró en la habitación con expresión seria

-¿Y qué quieres? Bastante tengo con verte en el colegio

-Quiero que me digas a la cara lo que sientes por Candy-Terry se puso de pie y Mark asustado salió a buscar a su madre, pues tenía un mal presentimiento

-La amo ¿Qué harás al respecto?-dijo burlón

-Esto-y sin pensarlo dos veces le propino un puñetazo, el cual Terry le devolvió, desatando así una lluvia de golpes...

Mark no encontró a su madre así que salió corriendo a buscar a alguien conocido, encontrando a la pecosa con sus amigas

-¡Candy! ¡Terry se esta peleando!

-¿Qué dices? ¿Con quién?

-¿Archie?-preguntó Annie con preocupación

-Es un muchacho rubio como tu

-¡Anthony!

-¡Tienes que separarlos!-exclamó el niño-Estan en la villa de Terry-la rubia corrió hacia la villa, su corazón latía fuertemente ¿Cómo podría separarlos? El pequeño la condujo hasta la habitación del castaño

-¡Anthony ¡Terry! ¡Paren por favor!-pidió al ver como ambos jovenes se golpeaban sin parar, Terry se notaba menos cansado que Anthony pero ya había recibido bastantes golpes por parte de este

-No te metas pecosa

-Candy vete-en ese momento el rubio recibió un golpe en el estomago que le sacó el aire

-¡Anthony!-corrió hacia el

Terry, quien estaba por lanzar otro golpe, se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de lastimarla

-¿Se podría saber porque se estan peleando? ¡Terry, estas sangrando!-dijo al ver un hilillo de sangre en su labio

-No importa, atiende a tu novio, podría desmayarse

-Al menos...yo no...sangro

-Dejen de discutir-se apartó de Anthony y fue hacía Terry

-¿Tienes algo con que te curé?-el castaño guardo silencio, Candy volteó a ver a Mark y este asintió con la cabeza y se fue; poco después regresó con un pequeño maletin de primeros auxilios, Candy comenzó a atender la herida de Terry, Anthony pudo notar el cuidado con que lo hacía y una chispa de celos se apoderó de el, pero...confiaba en ella, en los sentimientos de ambos; en ese momento, noto que ella había terminado de atenderlo y alzaba la vista, encontrandose la mirada de ambos jovenes...fue en ese momento, que por fin entendió que el amor de Candy hacia el no sería para siempre, no a menos que hiciera algo al respecto.

-Candy, creo que debemos irnos

-¿Eh? Si-dijo saliendo de su ensoñación

-Terry, creo que los golpes no son la mejor forma de solucionarlo, solo te diré que no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, lucharé por lo que quiero así que mantente alejado

-No lo haré-la mirada que había intercambiado con Candy, le había devuelto algo de esperanza, quizás y solo quizás, ella sintiera lo mismo-Sera mejor que te prepares rubiecito-los dos se miraron retadores, la rubia escuchaba todo con confusión

Mientras tanto...

-Hermana María, Señorita Pony, las buscan los señores del otro día

-Hazlos pasar John

-¿Cree que quieran adoptar un niño Señorita Pony?-preguntó su compañera

-Pronto lo sabremos Hermana

Toc Toc

-Adelante-la pareja paso, el estaba tranquilo, y ella se notaba algo nerviosa, su esposo le tomo la mano mientras se sentaban

-Queríamos hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante

-¿Han decidido adoptar un niño?

-No precisamente, ¿Recuerdan la muñeca que traía esa pequeña el día que venimos a visitar el Hogar?

-Así es ¿Porque?

-Pues verán, esa muñeca era de mi hija-las dos mujeres guardaron silencio, vieron a la rubia con sorpresa y asimilaron la noticia

-¿Puede explicarnos?-dijo la Señorita Pony, rompiendo el silencio, asi Korin comenzó el relato sobre su pasado, las dos la escucharon con atención, no podían creerlo pero ella era tan parecida a la traviesa rubia que no podía haber duda alguna

-Por eso quisiera que me dijeran ¿Qué sucedió con mi hija?-las dos comenzaron a relatarle sobre la vida de Candy, su estadía en el hogar, su vida como "dama de compañia" en la casa Leagan, lo feliz que se volvió al ser adoptada por los Andrew, y el como se estaba convirtiendo en una dama al estudiar en el colegio San pablo, le mostraron cada una de las cartas que la pecosa les había enviado, Korin lloraba de felicidad al saber que su hija se encontraba bien

-En estos momentos, ella esta en Escocia, solo le queda una semana y volverá a Londres, el último domingo del mes puede recibir visitas, solo así podrá verla

-¿Tengo que esperar tanto tiempo? ¿No hay manera de que pueda verla antes?

-Candy es legalmente hija de los Andrew y solo ellos pueden sacarla del colegio

-¿Cómo puedo hablar con ellos?

-Se desconoce el paradero del señor Wiliam, el es el único que puede repudiarla como su hja y sacarla del colegio, lo sentimos mucho, al igual que usted, deseamos que Candy conozca a su madre pero tendrá que esperar-la rubia bajo la cabeza con desilución, su esposo tomo su mano y le sonrió para animarla

-Lo importante es que ella esta bien, sabemos donde se encuentra y en cuanto sea el último domingo, iremos a verla, te lo prometo

-Tienes razón, no es momento para desanimarme, ella esta bien y podré verla en un mes. Les agradesco mucho el que la cuidaran durante este tiempo, al leer sus cartas noto que les tiene un gran cariño y no encontrare forma de pagarles por ello

-Es suficiente con que Candy sonria al encontrar a su madre-dijeron con una maternal sonrisa

En Escocia...

-¿Sucede algo malo Candy? Has estado pensativa desde ayer ¿Es por la pelea de Terry y Anthony?

-Si...no se como hacer que esos dos se lleven bien

-¿Porque no hablas con ellos?

-Anthony podría entender pero Terry es tan terco y conflictivo que terminaran discutiendo una y otra vez-sus ojos brillaban con preocupación-Pero supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer-suspiró-¿Pero saben? Ya habrá tiempo para eso después, ahora quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes-las tres sonrieron y decidieron dar un paseo, hablando de cosas triviales y divirtiendose con Clint, disfrutando de la felicidad que se siente al tener una verdadero amiga

Al día siguiente...

Anthony se encontraba en su habitación ¿Que podía hacer para no perder el amor de Candy? Lo mejor era mantenerla alejada de aquel molesto ingles, pero sabía que eso era demasiado dificil y más estando todos en Escocia. Una parte de el le aconsejaba dejar a Candy decidir, despues de todo lo que más importaba era la felicidad de la rubia, no quería que esa sonrisa desapareciera nunca pero otra parte de el, le gritaba que no fuera tonto, que luchara por lo que más quería, no importando el metodo para conseguirlo, al final, la parte mala resulto ganadora, cegandolo por completo

Toc Toc

-Adelante. Anthony ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Quería hablar con usted tía abuela, es sobre...mi compromiso con Candy

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Quisiera adelantarlo-la matriarca de los Andrew lo miró con sorpresa

-¿Porque has tomado esa desición?

-Si le soy sincero no quisiera que cuando Candy terminará el colegio, más jovenes le pidieran matrimonio, sería muy incomodo para los Andrew rechazar dichas propuestas y perderíamos incluso importantes amistades-mintió, sabía que no podría mentir adecuadamente pero estaba cegado por sus celos-Podríamos hacer la fiesta de compromiso el próximo quinto domingo del mes, y la boda se celebraría después de terminar el colegio

-A mi no me engañas Anthony, se que tienes otro motivo, sin embargo, aceptaré lo que propones-desde que su nieto había estado al borde de la muerte, le era dificil, por no decir imposible, negarle algo-Comenzaré a preparar todo

-Quisiera pedirle algo más, ¿Podría invitar al hijo del duque Grandchester?

-Humm...ahora que lo dices, ese joven podría interesarse en Eliza, sería un honor para los Leagan entablar una relación con una familia aristocráta, tienes razón, lo invitaré

-Gracias Tía

En la villa Grandshester...

-"Me escuchara quiera o no" ¡Terry!-gritó afuera de su ventana

-Está en el garage-dijo Mark con una sonrisa-¿Porque eres tan gritona pecosa?

-No me llames pecosa

-Es lo que eres-se encogió de hombros y ella le enseñó la lengua

Al llegar al garage, Candy vió un aeroplano y lanzó un sonido de admiración

-¡Es enorme!

-Hola pecosa

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Terry me has asustado!

-Así tendrás la consiencia pecosa

-¿Es tuyo este avión?-dijo ignorando su anterior comentario

-Si, pensaba deshacerme de el pues ya no funciona

-¡Tengo una idea!-exclamó entusiasmada pues al fin se le había ocurrido algo para hacer que todos se llevaran bien-Le diré a Stear que lo arregle-pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo un gran rayo seguido de un fuerte trueno se escucho en el cielo, e inmediatamente comenzó a llover

-Parece que tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que la tormenta termine-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Candy al sentirlo tan cerca

Hola a todos

espero que este capitulo les guste pues el proximo es...¿el final? no se asusten no se trata de eso

pero el proximo capitulo candy debera elegir a quien ama realmente

asi que espero sus votos


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21: Sentimientos y malentendidos

Dos figuras corrían desde el garage hasta la villa Grandchester, a pesar de que la distancia era corta, terminaron completamente empapados

-Ten-le extendió una toalla y una bata-secate y ponte esto

-Tu también debes secarte Terry-el joven abandonó la habitación y volvió completamente seco, Candy por su parte se puso la bata, era rosa y muy larga, cuando Terry la miro no pudo evitar quedar embelesado por su figura

-Te queda bien-logró decir por fin

-Es muy bonita ¿De quien es?

-La dejo ella para ti

-¿Ella?

-En agradecimiento a Tarzán pecoso

-¿Hablas de tu madre?

-Si

-Ela es una mujer muy buena-dijo con una sonrisa.

Terry encendió la chimenea y se sentó en el sofa, la rubia se sentó a su lado, en silencio; ambos veían el fuego con expresión pensativa

-¿Quieres bailar Candy?-se levantó y extendió su mano hacia ella, en una clara invitación

-Terry...-no sabía porque pero no podía negarse, tomó su mano y se levantó. No había música, no vestían elegantemente y no era una pista de baile, pero eso no importaba, habían creado su propia música y sus propios pasos. No podían apartar la mirada de los ojos de otro, parecía que todo había desaparecido y solo existian ellos en ese momento. Sus corazones latían en perfecta sincronía como si por fin reconocieran que eran uno solo. Terry sabía que nunca sentiría nada igual por nadie, pero ella aun no conocía sus sentimientos y era momento de que lo hicera. Su cuerpo se oponía a apartarse de aquel momento tan perfecto, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, logro apartar su mirada unos segundos de la de ella y se preparó para decir todo lo que sentía desde aquel día en el barco.

Fue en aquel momento, en el que Terry aparto su mirada que ella salio de su ensoñación, había ocasiones en las que pensaba que sus sentimientos por ese chico rebelde eran solo una terrible confusión, pensaba que en cualquier momento se daría cuenta que su amor por Anthony era mayor y más importante...Nunca había estado tan equivocada. Por fin se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y eso la asustaba aun más que no conocerlos.

-Candy debo decirte algo antes de que te comprometas con el rubio.-dijo por fin y comenzó a pensar en las mejores palabras, era algo gracioso que aunque amara el teatro y pudiera expresarse tan fácilmente en el, no pudiera decirle lo que sentía a aquella chica pecosa-No tuve la oportunidad de crecer lleno de amor como tu, mi padre renuncio a la única mujer que amo y me alejo de ella para casarse con una señora que me odia y a quien odio, demostró que prefería encajar en la sociedad en que creció aunque no pudiera ser feliz que vivir sencillamente con mi madre,sin embargo yo no, yo estoy en contra de esta sociedad, solo quiero ser yo mismo. Como las peleas entre nosotros eran frecuentes, mi padre decidió mandarme a un colegio tras otro pero en ninguno dure mas de un año, excepto aquí, lo cual sigue sorprendiéndome pero al parecer el dinero es poderoso. Cuando regrese de ver a mi madre y tras sufrir su desprecio, había decidido renunciar a cualquier sentimiento que me hiciera sufrir, entre ellos el amor; pero en el barco conocí a una pecosa que lo cambio todo-un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Candy pero no aparto su mirada-Me sorprendió que asistieras al mismo colegio y me di cuenta que no eres como las demás chicas ricas, eres aventurera, atrevida, optimista, bondadosa y no te importan mucho las reglas de sociedad, pero...descubrí que en tu corazón ya había alguien más-una sombra invadió su rostro-Me sentí tan molesto pero preferí no intervenir, quiero que seas feliz...aunque no sea conmigo. Con todo esto Candy, quiero que sepas que yo te amo, y dudo que esos sentimientos cambien a pesar de lo que tu me respondas. Quiero saber si tu sientes algo por mi, si es así lucharé para hacerte feliz sin importas los obstáculos; pero, si me dices que no sientes nada cuando te miro a los ojos, que no sientes este cosquilleo cuando tomo tu mano-al decir esto entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella haciendo que una corriente electrica pasara a traves de ese contacto- Y si me dices que no sentiste nada con ese beso, te prometo alejarme de ti definitivamente

La cabeza y el corazón de Candy eran un mar de sensaciones,era como si delante de ella hubieran estado dos caminos a elegir, por un lado estaba Anthony, su primer amor (sin tener en cuenta al Príncipe de la Colina), aquel que le había demostrado un cariño y confianza incondicionales aun sin importar las trampas que Eliza y Neil le habían puesto, quien había roto reglas a las que estaba acostumbrado solo por ella, lo quería demasiado pero aquel solo era un inocente cariño de niños. ¿Cómo lastimar a esa persona tan especial para ell? Era demasiado difícil, sin embargo, su felicidad estaba en el otro camino, al lado de ese joven revoltoso, capaz de defenderla como fuera y contra quien fuera, con aquella mirada tan profunda que la hacía temblar y borraba cualquier otro pensamiento, quien siempre la molestaba y aun así ella se divertía, y sobre todo, quien había vencido su característico orgullo para decirle todo lo que sentía aun sabiendo que ella lo podía rechazar; por fin entendía todo, a pesar de tener dos caminos, y estar debatida entre ellos, inconscientemente sus pasos la guiaban a su única y verdadera elección; quería decirle que sus sentimientos eran totalmente correspondidos pero...

-Terry yo...debo hablar con Anthony

-Eso significa que...-dijo sorprendido y ella asintió con una timida sonrisa, bajo la cabeza al no poder sostener esa mirada, tan llena de sentimientos.

-Ha parado de llover, debo irme-Terry solo asintió, estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta de la situación hasta que Candy miro fijamente la bata y dijo:-¿Crees que ya este seca mi ropa?

-Mandaré a que te la traigan-se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero sin previo aviso se giró y la beso. Candy sabía que no debía corresponder a aquel beso, al menos no aún pero su cuerpo no lo sabía, ese contacto que podría ser insignificante para muchos, solo les confirmaba e intensificaba los sentimientos que minutos antes habían compartido en el baile, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, Terry se apartó y sonrió burlón-Por cierto Tarzán pecoso, no te vallas por los arboles que están resbalosos y te podrías caer-rió cuando ella cambió su expresión a una de disgusto y salió de la habitación

-¡Mocoso atrevido!-gritó molesta pero cuando el cerró la puerta, ella sonrio con ternura

Días despues...

Toc Toc

-Terius, tienes correo

-¿Humm?-le molestaba que lo interrumpieran cuando pensaba en cierta rubia pecosa, por un momento pensó en no abrir pero rara vez recibía una carta-"¿Será de Candy?" Adelante hermana

-Aquí tienes-el joven tomó la carta y se dispuso a leerla en cuanto la hermana salió, su rostro se ensombreció poco a poco

Terry Graham Grandchester:

La familia Andrew se complace en invitarlo a la fiesta de compromiso de Candy White Andrew y Anthony Brower el próximo quinto domingo, la reunión se llevará a cabo en la casa de nuestra familia en Londres. Esperando contar con su participación y sin más por el momento, se dirige a usted:

La Señora Elroy

Sus manos temblaban de rabia, golpeo una pared que estaba a su alcance ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño o una broma? Queria ir a su habitación y exigirle una explicación, pero desistió de la idea ¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿No había dicho que lo más importante para el era su felicidad aunque no fuera con el? Sin embargo, no podría soportar verla con otro, no después de haber creído que ella lo había elegido a el, con estos pensamientos en mente, comenzo a empacar sus cosas

Mientras tanto...

La rubia suspiró mientras entraba a su habitación del colegio; debido a los preparativos para el regreso, las hermanas no los habían dejado salir y por lo tanto no había podido hablar con Anthony ni ver a Terry. Incluso Annie y Paty habían intentado ayudarla para que pudieran encontrarse pero les fue imposible

Toc Toc

-Adelante

-¡Candy!-dijeron al únisono sus amigas mientras mostraban lo que parecía una invitación

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos ha llegado la invitación a tu fiesta de compromiso

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-Aquí dice que será el próximo quinto domingo

-Dejame ver-leyo la invitación de Paty con sorpresa ¿Porqué Anthony no la había consultado?

-Tengo que hablar con Terry ¿Y si le ha llegado tambien una invitación?-sacó la cuerda de debajo de su cama y se preparó para saltar

-¡No hagas eso Candy! ¡Las hermanas podrían verte!

-No puedo esperar ni un minuto más, las veré luego-saltó hacia la habitación de los chicos y al llegar notó la ventana abierta y las luces apagadas-¿Terry? ¿Anthony?-con la tenue luz de la luna pudo observar en un escritorio, dos cartas, una era la invitación a su compromiso y otra estaba dirigida a ella, con un mal presentimiento, tomó la carta

Candy:

Me he enterado de tu compromiso, entiendo que no soy a quien elegiste, y solo quiero que seas feliz.

Perdona si me voy de este modo, pero no es fácil.

He decidido ir a America para seguir mi sueño de actuar.

Quizás el destino provoque que nos encontremos de nuevo, y si eso pasa, espero poder contemplar con una sonrisa tu mano tomando la de Anthony.

Gracias por todo.

Tuyo siempre

Terry

-¿Candy?-preguntó un joven rubio entrando en la habitación y encendiendo las luces, ella estaba de espaldas, pero pudo saber por el temblor de sus hombros y el sonido de sus sollozos, que ella estaba llorando-¿Estas bien? ¡Candy!

-¡No puede irse! ¡No puede! ¡No puede!-sacudía freneticamente su cabeza, las lagrimas corrían incesantes por sus ojos-¿Porque dejó una carta tan breve? ¡Terry!-sin dar más explicación, soltó la carta y salió lo antes posible

-¡Candy!-tomó la carta del suelo y la leyó, así como también la invitación de su compromiso, rápidamente pudo entender la verdad, decidió no seguirla, ella ya había elegido..

En el puerto...

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, y aún así, sabía que no podría impedir que abordara el barco, así que subió unas escaleras, el barco se alejaba cada vez más, no alcanzaría a verlo.

-¡Terry!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a llorar-¿Porque te vas así? ¿Porque no dejaste que te explicara? Te quiero Terry, te quiero demasiado.

Dentro del barco, un joven contemplaba el mar con notable nostalgia.

-"Recuerdo el día en que te conocí pecosa, nunca podré olvidarlo, espero que seas feliz"-pensó con una sonrisa, en ese momento escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, por un momento pensó que se trataba de ella pero desistió de la idea rápidamente-"debió ser mi imaginación, después de todo fue en un barco donde la conocí"

Con el corazón afligido, Candy ve el barco alejarse, hasta desaparecer ¿Porque siempre que creía alcanzar la felicidad, sucedía algo?

nota: hola a todos, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios

como veran, candy por fin pudo elegir PERO como soy mala no los dejaré estar juntos aún

sobre anthony...me gustaría conocer sus opiniones sobre con quien puedo emparejarlo

p.d: no me se el nombre de la tía abuela asi que le puse señora :p


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 22: despedidas

Comenzaba a amanecer, Candy se encontraba sentada en la colina de Pony, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Cómo buscarlo? ¿Cómo cancelar su compromiso?

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el enojo y la tristeza se mezclaron en su interior en cuanto lo escucho por lo que prefirió no voltear

-Anthony...

-¿Qué estas esperando Candy?

-¿Eh?

-Debes ir por el ¿Verdad?-sonrió y ambos se miraron, Candy sorprendida y el intentando no reflejar la tristeza de su corazón.

-Primero quería hablar contigo pero...-las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-No es necesario que digas nada, te entiendo. Tu amor volvió a florecer con más fuerza que antes. ¿Sabes Candy? algo dentro de mí me decía que tu felicidad no estaba a mi lado, pero me deje cegar por los celos y el miedo y aceleré el compromiso. Ahora que lo pienso fue una tontería querer casarme tan pronto, aún somos unos niños, principalmente yo pues me acabo de demostrar lo inmaduro que puedo llegar a ser, en vez de pensar en tu felicidad, pensé en la mía, en cambio el, prefirió alejarse de ti antes que lastimarte; ahora eres infeliz por mi causa, por eso quiero pedirte perdón.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, fue mi culpa por ser tan indecisa, siempre te esforzaste para que yo fuera feliz y yo te quise demasiado, sin embargo, con Terry era algo distinto, sin ser consiente del todo, quería conocerlo más, ayudarlo y entenderlo, mi cariño hacia ti no me permitía aclarar lo que sentía por el y solo los lastime a ambos-en ese momento no pudo contener las lágrimas, se sentía triste, preocupada, culpable...había lastimado a dos personas importantes para ella.

-No llores Candy-alzo su rostro y limpió las lágrimas-Ambos nos equivocamos y de nada sirve sentirse mal por ello, lo importante ahora es enmendar esos errores ¿Entendido?-le guiño un ojo y Candy esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-Eres más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras, nunca lo olvides. Siempre que necesites un amigo, puedes acudir a mi sin problema.-ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos hasta que Anthony le tendió un sobre

-¿Qué es esto?

-Dinero para un boleto a América,ahí se encuentra ¿Verdad?

-No puedo aceptarlo

-Si no lo haces me molestare-dijo serio

-¿Qué pasará con la Tía Abuela?

-Dime sinceramente Candy ¿Realmente quieres la vida que te espera como una Andrew? ¿Ese es tu camino?

-"¿Mi camino?"-los recuerdos de su vida en sociedad aparecieron, la verdad no le gustaba nada no poder ser independiente, tener que cuidar sus modales a cada instante frente a todo el mundo, como si fuera la gente la que la ayudaría a salir adelante, lo que lo hacía llevadero era saber que Anthony estaría con ella y los momentos divertidos al lado de Stear y Archie pero...¿Ese era su destino? ¿Lo que realmente quería? La respuesta fue automática: No. Quería hacer algo para ayudar a los demás, aún no descubría que pero lo sabría-No-contestó con una sonrisa

-Yo me encargaré de hablar con ella, tu ve tras lo que quieres

-Muchas gracias Anthony-ambos se pusieron de pie y se dieron un abrazo, el rubio quería aferrarse a ella, pedirle que no lo dejara pero era momento de hacer lo correcto, se apartó lentamente y le dedicó una última sonrisa

-Te deseo mucha suerte Candy, estoy seguro de que conseguirás todo lo que te propongas. Nos veremos pronto.

-Si, despideme de los chicos-Anthony se alejo, la pecosa se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar sus cosas para el día siguiente

Toc toc

-Adelante-suspiró, esa sería una de las partes más difíciles, despedirse de ellas

-¿Qué haces Candy?-preguntó alarmada Paty

-Debo irme

-¿Por Terry?

-No solo es por el, tengo que buscar mi propio camino, y ese no esta en este colegio ni con la familia Andrew-las chicas comenzaron a derramar pequeñas lágrimas-No lloren, nos volveremos a ver en cuanto terminen el colegio, prométanme que serán fuertes, después de todo no están solas, tienen a Archie y Stear-les guiño un ojo haciéndolas ruborizar; las tres se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cuando te vas?

-Mañana, antes de que las hermanas despierten

-¿Irás al Hogar de Pony?

-Si, necesito pensar sobre mi futuro y ahí encontraré tranquilidad

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho

-Y yo a ustedes-conversaron unos minutos más y después las chicas se retiraron

Mientras tanto...

-...Y así son las cosas-contuvo la risa ante la expresión de sus primos, a decir verdad, se sentía aliviado de poder contarle a alguien lo sucedido.

-Pe...pero...-comenzó a balbucear Stear para después guardar silencio

-¿Qué harás con la Tía?

-Le he escrito una carta informándole que quiero romper mi compromiso y solicite verla en cuanto ella pudiera, encomendé a George que cancelará el envió de la invitaciones, afortunadamente solo habían sido enviadas aquí en el colegio y no en América u otros lugares por lo que ella no puede enojarse tanto "Daré lo mejor de mi para que Candy sea feliz"

Días después...

-Señorita Pony, hermana Maria, las busca la señora del otro día

-Hazla pasar-dijeron con una sonrisa, poco después la rubia entro

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes

-Disculparan que venga tan seguido pero me siento muy tranquila aquí, de algún modo es como si pudiera acercarme mas a ella

\- La entendemos ¿Quiere una taza de café?

-Si por favor

-Iré a prepararlo-la Hermana María se puso de pie, dejando a ambas mujeres conversando sobre Candy y Anthony, era uno de los temas preferidos de Korin, después de todo quería que su hija encontrara el amor y fuera tan feliz como ella. Cuando la monja se dirigía a la cocina, distinguió por la ventana a un joven parado enfrente del hogar, veía todo con melancolía, al ver a la hermana sonrió con amabilidad , ella le devolvió la sonrisa y decidió abrirle la puerta

-Buenas tardes, siento haber venido sin avisar

-No se preocupe. Pase por favor-lo condujo hacia el lugar en que estaban las otras dos mujeres-Espere aquí un momento

-Si, gracias. Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes-respondieron al unisono

Minutos después...

-Mi nombre es Terius Grandchester, es un gusto conocerlas

-Igualmente

-Quise venir a conocer el hogar del que tanto me hablo Candy

-¿Es usted amigo suyo?-preguntó la rubia inmediatamente, Terry la miro asombrado, frunció un poco el ceño al notar el parecido con la pecosa

-Si, nos conocimos en el colegio y fuimos buenos amigos-dijo tomando de su taza, el brillo de tristeza en su mirada no paso desapercibido por ninguna de las tres

-¿Como esta ella?

-Muy bien, pronto será su fiesta de compromiso

-¿Compromiso?

-Disculpen, hable de mas, no me corresponde a mi contarles eso. Les agradezco su amabilidad pero debo retirarme ¿Podrían decirme como llegar a la colina?

-Yo puedo acompañarle si quiere-ofreció Korin y el aceptó

En la colina...

-Quiero decirle que yo soy la madre de Candy

-¿Su madre?-abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego sonrió-Ya veo estoy seguro de que ella sera muy feliz al saberlo

-¿Podría decirme que siente usted por ella? Es muy notorio el brillo que adquirió su mirada

-Eso no importa, ella será muy feliz con Anthony

-No se porque pero algo me dice que usted esta equivocado, descuide, ya no lo incomodare más-la rubia tenía un sinfín de preguntas pero aquella mirada de tristeza y melancolía del joven le impedía preguntar, temía lastimarlo de algún modo.

-Le agradezco por acompañarme pero ya debo irme-dijo al ver el carruaje que lo esperaba

-Entiendo, que tenga un buen viaje

-Gracias

Mientras tanto...

Por fin había llegado, el viaje había sido duro, le robaron su dinero y tubo que volverse polizón, aunque eso le brindo la oportunidad de conocer a Cuky, al capitán, su hija y "sus amigos".

-¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! ¡Estoy de vuelta!

-¿Candy?-preguntaron desconcertadas cuando ella entró, la rubia pudo ver como recogía cuatro tazas, miro alrededor pero no había nadie más

-¿Porque hay cuatro tazas?

-Eh...un poco mas y alcanzas a tu amigo-dijo la señorita Pony, a ella no le correspondía hablarle sobre su madre

-¿Mi amigo?

-Justo acaba de irse

-¿Quien era el?-su corazón comenzó a acelerarse

-Su nombre es..Terius pero Candy ¿Qué haces...?-no pudo terminar su pregunta pues la rubia ya había arrojado sus maleta, soltado a Clint y corría con todas sus fuerzas gritando el nombre del castaño. Al llegar a la colina, bario los ojos sorprendida, frente a ella se encontraba...

nota: espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado

a decir verdad estuve tentada a cancelar el fic, hubo un comentario que me hizo sentir mal pero despues de todo tenemos que aprender a aceptar los comentario buenos y malos porque de ellos aprendemos

Solo quiero aclarar que mi fic no es una telenovela y es algo grosero compararlo con una, un escrito es un escrito, y una telenovela una telenovela. si candy eligio a terry fue porque asi la mayoria lo prefirio y a decir verdad no estoy inconforme con ello, anque lamento si la hice ´parecer una chica facil o algo parecido pero como no sabia con quien se quedaria tenia que poner momentos con ambos,ademas si alguna persona cree estar enamorada pero llega alguien que en realidad es la persona indicada, no creo que sea un crimen elegir a la otra persona


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 23

Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer rubia y de ojos azules, tenía pecas en su nariz y su expresión de sorpresa era muy similar, tuvo una extraña sensación, fue como verse reflejada en un espejo pero en adulta.

-Tu...¿Tu eres Candy?-no podía haber duda, sus ojos verdes eran idénticos a los de su querido John y el parecido con ella, realmente le sorprendía, sentía que estaba viendo su reflejo de hace muchos años

-Si-dijo desconcertada-Disculpe ¿Me conoce?

-Te vi hace mucho tiempo, seguramente tu no me recordaras-acarició su mejilla con ternura, quería decirle que ella era su madre y abrazarla pero no podía darle una noticia así tan rápido

-Disculpe-por alguna extraña razón aquel contacto era muy agradable así que no se aparto-¿Pero no había un joven aquí antes de que yo llegará?

-¿Terius? Acaba de irse en un carruaje

-Oh vaya-agacho la mirada con tristeza

-Mi nombre es Korin, me alegro mucho de volver a verte

-Es un gusto conocerla-las dos se estrecharon la mano con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente en la compañía Stratford...

Toc toc

-¿Quien podrá ser?-murmuro para si y abrió la puerta quedándose aturdida al ver de quien se trataba

-Terry-el joven frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar su nombre

-Hola de nuevo...¿Susana?

-Así es-sonrió-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-"Vine a saludarlos"-pensó sarcastico-Quisiera integrarme a la compañía

-¿De verdad?-preguntó con ilusión

-Si

-Estoy segura de que serás aceptado, ¿Porque no entras?-dijo haciendose a un lado

-Gracias

Días después en Michigan...

Toc Toc

-Pasa Candy-dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida

-Que bonita casa-entro con timidez, durante ese tiempo ambas habían convivido, hablaban de cosas triviales, sus gustos y disgustos y se sentían muy a gusto la una con la otra

Ambas tomaban el té cuando Candy se animo por fin a preguntarle:

-¿Porque eres tan buena conmigo?

-Candy ¿Te parezco una buena persona?

-Claro que si-contestó sin dudar-Me transmites mucha confianza, no se como explicarlo pero...creo que en verdad te conozco desde antes, sin embargo no puedo recordar como

-Creo que es momento de hablarte sobre mi, verás cuando yo tenía 18 años...-y así comenzó a relatar la historia sobre su adolescencia, omitiendo el nombre de su hija; Candy no entendía muy bien porque le contaba todo aquello pero una extraña sensación comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella-...fue en ese momento que decidí dejar a mi bebé en el hogar, volvería por ella tarde o temprano pero me caí y me golpee la cabeza. Ese golpe provocó que perdiera mi memoria, solo sabía mi nombre, no se que hubiera sido de mi sino fuera por el doctor que me atendió, su nombre es Richard y aunque al principio me daba miedo por su excesiva atención hacia mi, poco a poco se ganó mi cariño y decidimos casarnos. Todo este tiempo pensé que no tenía familia pero hace muy poco me encontré nuevamente con el hogar de Pony y gracias a una niña con una muñeca todos mis recuerdos volvieron. ¿Quieres saber el nombre de mi hija?

-Si

-El nombre que yo le puse fue Candy, actualmente se llama Candy White Andrew

Sería difícil explicar todo lo que aquella joven sintió en ese momento pues ¿Cómo describir los sentimientos de una hija hacia su madre y viceversa?, cuando por fin pudo asimilar la noticia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin pensarlo se arrojo a sus brazos, brazos que la recibieron con dicha y una infinita ternura. ¿Cuántas veces había llorado pensando que su madre no la quería y por eso la abandono? ¿Cuántas veces se arrepintió de no dejarse adoptar por su cariño hacia su mejor amiga? ¿Cuánto había sufrido en casa de los Leagan al serle negado lo que mas quería: una familia? ¿Cuánto había envidiado a Terry por la madre que tenía? Pero por fin descubría que todo había valido la pena solo por aquel instante de dicha.

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecieron abrazadas? Es difícil la respuesta, podrían ser segundos, minutos, horas y ellas no lo notarían, cuando por fin se separaron la que rompió el silencio fue Korin.

-Hay tanto de lo que tenemos que hablar, quiero reponer el tiempo perdido...hija-ambas sonrieron

-Si mamá-le gustaba mucho aquella sensación en su pecho despues de llamarla asi

Horas después...

-Ya llegue Korin-entró y escucho dos risas muy similares, adivinando con quien se encontraba su esposa, sonrió-"Supongo que ya le dijo"

-Richard-lo abrazo efusivamente y le dio un beso-Quiero presentarte a Candy-dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada tan radiante que el nunca había visto, al voltear y ver a la joven abrió los ojos sorprendido para despues sonreír

-Es un placer conocerte por fin

-Igualmente, gracias por haber cuidado de mi madre todo este tiempo

-Lo hice con gusto-se estrecharon la mano

-Candy ¿Crees que podríamos ir con la señora Elroy?

-¿La Tía Abuela? ¿Para qué?-una preocupación la invadió, no sabía que había pasado con su compromiso ni con Anthony

-Debo pedirle que repudie tu adopción, tengo entendido que el que te adoptó fue el señor Wiliam y la única manera de contactarlo es a través de ella, quiero que seas mi hija legalmente

-Nuestra hija-corrigió Richard mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, la rubia sonrió

-Gracias, pero quisiera pedirles un favor ¿Podríamos esperar hasta el quinto domingo? Estoy segura que Anthony también estará ahí, no quiero dejarlo solo cuando hable con la Tía Abuela

-Entiendo pero quiero que te vengas a vivir con nosotros cuanto antes

-Si-los tres se dieron un abrazo y partieron al Hogar de Pony

...

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por Candy, de verdad nunca encontraré como demostrarles mi gratitud, la criaron muy bien, es una joven amable, humilde, fuerte...

Las dos buenas mujeres solo sonrieron, en sus ojos comenzaban a aparecer lágrimas, sentían como si fuera la primera vez que se despedían de la pecosa

-No tiene nada que agradecernos

-Señorita Pony, Hermana Maria gracias por todo, ustedes siempre van a ser mis dos buenas madres. Las vendré a visitar con frecuencia, vamos no lloren-las abrazo con fuerza, todos los niños la despidieron con alegría y finalmente la nueva familia partió.

Los días pasaron y Korin y Candy eran cada vez más unidas, parecía que siempre habían estado juntas y Richard pasaba todo su tiempo libre con ambas, a pesar de que la joven no era su hija de sangre, ya la quería como una, era imposible no encariñarse con ella; sin embargo, ambos notaban en ocasiones un brillo de tristeza en la joven, seguramente al recordar al actor.

Finalmente partieron a Londres (sin Richard, pues este tenía demasiado trabajo)

...

Toc Toc

-Adelante-contestó una autoritaria voz

-Señora Elroy, el joven Anthony ha venido

-Hazlo pasar Dorothy-su mirada se volvió más fría que antes, la puerta se abrió poco despues

-Tía Abuela...

-Toma asiento Anthony-el joven obedeció y ambos se mieraron con seriedad

-Le debo una explicación Tía

-Así es, y espero que sea buena

-No quiero casarme con Candy porque no me siento preparado para ello además me he dado cuenta que ella no es la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida "Gran mentira, nada me gustaría más"-penso para sí mientras intentaba mantener esa expresión desinteresada

-¿Por qué no te crees preparado? ¿No aprendes lo suficiente en el colegio? Si es así, hablaré con la directora

-No es el colegio, quiero pedirle a mi padre que me instruya para sustituirlo en el trabajo y cuando pueda hacerlo, quizás busque a una esposa

-¿Y por qué Candy no puede ser tu esposa?

-Se que el matrimonio sería muy beneficioso para ambos pero nos dimos cuenta que no podríamos llevarnos como un matrimonio, su espíritu es libre y el mio es más estable, yo no puedo quererla-cada palabra lo lastimaba un poco más

-¿Y por eso se fue del colegio? ¿Que clase de gratitud tiene hacia nosotros que se va sin dar explicaciones? Le solicitaré a William que la repudie

-Tía yo no permitiré eso

-No me levantes la voz Anthony

Toc toc

-Adelante-contestó molesta, había pedido que no la molestaran-Candy...-el rubio volteo sorprendido y su sorpresa aumentó al ver a la persona que la acompañaba

-Buenas tardes...Tía Abuela

-Buenas tardes Señora Elroy, mi nombre es Korin March y soy la madre biologica de Candy, quisiera hablar con usted en privado si no le molesta

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que la matriarca de los Andrew asintió, ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación.

-Tome asiento

-Gracias

Lo dicho en aquella habitación fue un misterio para el par de rubios quienes conversaron sobre lo sucedido desde que no se veían, Anthony se puso muy feliz al saber que Candy había encontrado a su madre.

-Pero ¿Y Terry?

-Aun no he podido buscarlo

-Candy-Korin entró con una sonrisa-Oh lo siento no quise interrumpirlos, tu debes ser Anthony, disculpa que no me haya presentado antes.

-Es un placer conocerla

-Igualmente, Candy la Señora Elroy quiere hablar contigo

nota: muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios espero este capitulo sea de su agrado


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 24

Toc Toc

-Adelante; siéntate Candy-la rubia la miro pero no logro descifrar si estaba molesta

-Tía Abuela yo quería disculparme por irme del colegio pero...

-Tu madre me ha explicado todo, debió ser duro para ti que Anthony rompiera el compromiso aunque sigo pensando que no es justificación suficiente

-¿Eh?

-Omitiendo tu huida del colegio, creo que puedes llegar a ser una dama, le escribiré a William para pedir que repudie tu adopción, seguramente no se negará, te deseo lo mejor Candy

-Muchas gracias Tía...Señora Elroy-fue lo único que logro decir debido a la sorpresa mientras abandonaba la habitación

-"Después de todo, creo que llegue a quererte como a uno más de mis nietos, se feliz pequeña"

Mientras tanto...

-Me alegra mucho que decidieras unirte a nuestra compañía, conozco tu talento pero no te puedo dar aun un protagonico, poco a poco iras subiendo de papel

-Si, le agradezco mucho la oportunidad

-Quiero hacerte una invitación, en unos días será el cumpleaños de mi esposa y he invitado a todos los de la compañía, será en Michigan pero del transporte no te preocupes, va por mi cuenta; si asistes podre presentarte a todos como nuestro nuevo integrante

-Será un placer asistir

-El único requisito es llevar antifaz-sonrió

-Suena interesante-charlaron unos minutos mas y después Terry se retiro a la azotea, le gustaba tocar la armónica mientras recordaba a su querida pecosa, por mas que intentaba no pensar en ella, le era inevitable hacerlo, se preguntaba si estaría planeando su boda, si lo recordaba, si alguna vez la volvería a ver...

...

Por su parte Candy regreso a Michigan con su madre, donde esperarían la respuesta del señor William. Richard decidió proponerle algo aunque en ese momento no podía saber que aquella propuesta le daría mucha felicidad más adelante...

-Candy he notado que te aburres un poco aquí en la casa

-Bueno yo...

-Descuida, es natural, estabas acostumbrada a otras cosas, por eso quisiera proponerte algo, y puede que te ayude a decidir tu camino

-¿Y qué es?

-Por lo que me has contado se que te gusta ayudar a la gente y que incluso te ha tocado curar enfermos

-Así es

-Yo necesito quien me ayude en el consultorio ¿Te gustaría ser tu?-Candy lo pensó, un poco sorprendida por la propuesta, no es que no disfrutara de estar con su madre pero quería sentirse útil

-Me gustaría mucho

-En ese caso, empezaras mañana

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente...

Richard y Candy fueron al consultorio desde muy temprano, rápidamente la joven se acoplo al ritmo del doctor, los pacientes (en especial los pequeños y los jóvenes) se sentían complacidos de tener una enfermera tan amable y tan bonita; mientras ambos descansaban, la secretaria les informo de una nueva paciente, al parecer se había desmayado en la mañana y posteriormente había tenido nauseas y mareos

-Hazla pasar-la mujer que entró tenía el cabello castaño corto y los ojos del mismo color, era elegante pero lucía algo agotada y pálida, tras un breve chequeo y unas cuantas preguntas el doctor dio su diagnostico:

-Señora, usted esta embarazada

-¿De verdad?-sus ojos se iluminaron

-Así es-sonrió-Candy ¿Podrías pedirle a Madeleine que programe una cita el próximo mes para la señora?

-Si-y salió de la habitación

-¡Que alegría! Mi esposo se pondrá muy feliz ¿Le importaría decirle usted?

-Estaría encantado-la mujer se quedo pensando durante unos momentos

-Para que sea más especial...me gustaría invitarlo a usted y a su amable ayudante a la celebración de mi cumpleaños, será este sábado por la noche y el único requisito es llevar antifaz

-Eh...bueno...

-Aquí esta la dirección, tome-le dio una tarjeta-Debo retirarme, mi esposo esta por llegar y no quiero que sospeche-salió sin decir nada mas

-Pero...estaré ocupado el sábado-rió levemente, que entusiasta era aquella mujer

El sábado en la noche...

-Te ves encantadora-dijo Korin con orgullo-Lamentó que no podamos acompañarte pero...

-Lo sé es su aniversario, no te preocupes mamá estaré bien-se miró en el espejo el vestido era rosa y largo con detalle plateados, su antifaz era del mismo color y tenia la forma de una mariposa su cabello estaba suelto y solo adornado con una cinta rosa-Ya debo irme

-Diviértete

-Ustedes también-beso a su madre, abrazó a su padre y salió, un carruaje ya la esperaba, tras darle la dirección el cochero se puso en marcha

En la fiesta...

-¿Te sucede algo querida? Pareces nerviosa

-No es nada, solo espero a un invitado muy especial

-¿Especial?-frunció el ceño

-Te lo explicaré en cuanto llegué

-Esta bien ¡Terry!-exclamó al verlo de lejos-Quiero presentarte a mi esposa

-Es un gusto

-Igualmente...-la mujer diviso una cabellera rubia que le era muy familiar-¿Me disculpan un momento? Creo que ya llego quien esperaba

-Si...Terry ¿Por qué no bailas con nadie? ¿Aún no te llevas bien con los demás actores?

-No es eso, solo que no me gusta bailar

-Pero en el festival...

-Fue parte de la actuación-dijo serio demostrando que no le gustaba hablar de ello

-Entiendo-Tery prefirió alejarse a buscar algo de beber e instantes después llego su esposa con una joven de cabellera rubia

-Querido, quiero presentarte a Candy

-¡Candy!-exclamo al reconocerla inmediatamente, la joven alza la mirada sorprendida

-¿Ustedes se conocen?

-Si, la conocí cuando fui a Londres, fue Julieta en la obra de su escuela

-¡Que coincidencias!-dijo con una sonrisa-Pues Candy tiene que decirte algo muy importante ¿No es así?

-Eh..si

-¿Algo importante?-la mujer se coloco a su lado

-Verás...hace unos días me sentí mal pero no quise preocuparte así que fui con un doctor, el y su amable ayudante me atendieron

-¿Por que no me dijiste? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?-preguntó realmente preocupado

-No se alarme-intervino Candy-Me disculpo en nombre del doctor Richard por no poder venir, lo que su esposa tiene es...una pequeña vida en su interior-dijo con una sonrisa-Su esposa esta embarazada-le tomo unos instantes asimilar la noticia pero cuando por fin entendió, abrazó a su esposa y ambos comenzaron a reír...

-¡Señores! Quiero hacer un brindis, hoy me he vuelto el hombre más feliz del mundo-todos los invitados lo miraron desconcertados-Mi esposa esta esperando un hijo así que quiero brindar por ella y por la amable joven que me lo dijo-señalo a Candy quien sonrió un poco apenada

-¡Salud!-inmediatamente todos los invitados comenzaron a felicitarlos, la joven decidió alejarse un poco, en ese momento diviso una gran ventana abierta que llevaba a un balcón, camino lentamente hacia aquel lugar, con cada paso que daba una sensación extraña se apoderaba de ella, no era desagradable pero la impulsaba a caminar cada vez más rápido, finalmente cuando se encontraba afuera distinguió una silueta masculina muy familiar

-"No puede ser..." Di...disculpe-dijo nerviosa

El joven volteo lentamente, vestía con elegancia y usaba un antifaz negro, la miro fijamente y el corazón de Candy latió con fuerza, aquellos ojos tan azules y profundos eran inconfundibles, su cabello era un poco mas largo pero no había duda ¡Era el! solo el podía lograr que se paralizara por completo y que se sintiera tan nerviosa y feliz al mismo tiempo

-Terry-murmuro por fin

-"Esa voz, esos ojos"-debía ser un sueño y no le molestaba siempre y cuando no despertara nunca, le tomo unos segundos asimilar que no se trataba de un sueño, que verdaderamente ella se encontraba enfrente de el, mirándolo con sorpresa, estuvo a punto de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas pero entonces recordó...ella no tenía porque estar ahí, debía estar en el colegio planeando su boda con Anthony, su expresión de sorpresa cambió a una de enfado

-¿Qué haces aquí?


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 25

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿ Acaso la señorita vino a ver vestidos de novia? Si es así permitame que le enseñe algunas tiendas-su mirada era fría y burlona lo cual molesto a Candy

-¡Idiota!-comenzó a pegarle pero sin verdadera fuerza mientras las lágrimas corrían por su ojos-¡Te odio, te odio! ¿Cómo pudiste irte sin ni siquiera dejar que te explicara? Anthony mando las invitaciones sin mi consentimiento, no había podido hablar con el pero en cuanto me entere fui a buscarte ¿Y qué habías hecho? ¡Te fuiste! ¡No pude alcanzarte por mas que corrí! ¡No pude decirte todos mis sentimientos! No pude decirte que desde el primer momento en que te vi en el barco sentí algo, al convivir contigo en el colegio pensaba mucho en ti, quería entenderte pero no podía, y por si no fuera suficiente me robaste mi primer beso, me sentía tan confundida... sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de ti y cuando por fin logre entenderlo...¡Te fuiste! Pero ya no me importa, te odio-se dio la vuelta y avanzo rápidamente hacia el interior del salón

-¡Candy!-se apresuro a alcanzarla para tomar su mano-¡Espera!

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Suéltame!-comenzó a forcejear pero Terry la abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a retroceder-¡Terry! Te he dicho que me sueltes

-Si sigues gritando todos los invitados te oirán

-No me importa-parecía una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche, el joven hacía lo posible por contener la risa, había sido un completo idiota no lo iba a negar, pero se sentía demasiado feliz como para preocuparse por ello

-Solo dame cinco minutos para hablar contigo si aun sigues molesta te dejaré ir. Además ¿No querrás arruinar la fiesta o si?

-De acuerdo pero suéltame-tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder apartarse de ella, la pecosa se giró a verlo y se arrepintió de inmediato, su mirada fría había desaparecido por completo para transformarse en una llena de ternura

-Entonces...si no viniste a América a comprar un vestido de novia ¿Cual es el motivo?

-Quería encontrar mi propio camino y me di cuenta que el colegio San Pablo no me lo mostraría, no quería la vida que me esperaba como una Andrew

-Entiendo pero eso no explica por que estas en la fiesta

-Es una larga historia

-Tengo tiempo

-De hecho solo tienes tres minutos-Terry frunció la boca pero asintió

-¿Qué paso con Anthony?

-Le explique todo y rompimos nuestro compromiso

-Ahora la pregunta más importante ¿Que sientes por mi?

-Te odio, ya te lo dije-afirmó con expresión exagerada

-¿De verdad?-tomo su mentón para que lo mirara

-S...si-intentó apartarse pero el no la dejo

-Candy, reconozco que fui un tonto al irme sin hablar contigo pero no hubiera soportado que me dijeras que te casarías con Anthony, además aun no me habías dicho tus sentimientos con claridad ¿Como querías que adivinara que era un malentendido? ¿Podrías perdonarme?-la miro fijamente y Candy se quedo sin habla, el joven comenzó a acortar aun mas la distancia entre ambos

-Es..espera Terry

-¿Humm?

-Escúchame atentamente porque no tengo planeado decírtelo de nuevo:¡Te quiero! y si vuelves a dudarlo e irte no te lo perdonare ¿Entendido?

-Entendido tarzán pecosa-dijo con la mayor de sus sonrisas y finalmente la beso, tierna y lentamente, ambos intentaban comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño...

...

-Vaya vaya, sabía que no era solo una actuación-dijo con una gran sonrisa al verlos entrar tomados de la mano, la rubia se ruborizo levemente y sonrió con timidez, mientras Terry sonreía como nunca-Por cierto Terry, con todo esto de la noticia del bebé no he podido presentarte, ¿Te gustaría hacerlo ahora?

-Sobre eso, ¿Podríamos posponerlo? Quiero estar con Candy

-Entiendo, no hay ningún problema, espero que disfruten del baile

-Gracias-el resto de la noche se la pasaron bailando y conversando sobre lo que habían hecho durante ese tiempo sin verse, finalmente terminaron hablando sobre el futuro-Seguiré trabajando para la compañía Stratford, después de todo esta en mi sangre la pasión por el teatro-ese brillo característico apareció en sus ojos-¿Y tu Candy?

-Quiero convertirme en enfermera, estos días ayudando a mi padre me han gustado mucho, creo que ese es mi camino

-¿De verdad? ¿No temes matar a un paciente?

-¡Terry!

-Lo siento, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás eres muy amable y buena curando heridas-sonrió con ternura

-Gracias.

-¿Dónde piensas estudiar?

-Aun no he pensado en ello-el joven frunció la boca-¿Qué pasa Terry?-y sin previo aviso la abrazó con fuerza

-No quiero ser egoísta Candy, no quiero pero...tampoco quisiera alejarme de ti nuevamente-en ese momento Candy entendió a que se refería, ambos estaban tomando caminos distintos lo cual implicaba separarse nuevamente

-Terry yo...

-Olvida lo que dije Candy-se apartó lentamente-entiendo que quieres volverte enfermera y te apoyare para que lo consigas, solo...Prométeme que en cuanto te gradúes y yo tenga el trabajo asegurado en la compañía...te casaras conmigo-para la gran sorpresa de Candy, las mejillas del joven ingles tenía un tenue pero perceptible sonrojo

-Estas... ¡sonrojado!

-No te burles, no es mi culpa-desvió la mirada-¿Puedes prometérmelo Candy?

-Si-dijo con un sonrojo aun mayor que el de el

...

Los días pasaron, Candy había regresado con sus padres quienes la apoyaron en su decisión de volverse enfermera aunque eso significara separarse de ella. Por su parte Terry consiguió debutar exitosamente para disgusto de su padre y orgullo de su madre. Ambos se escribieron constantemente con la ilusión de verse pronto.

Cierto día mientras la joven se encontraba estudiando, Flany (su compañera de habitación con la que no podía entablar amistad por más que intentara) entró repentinamente con su fría expresión

-Tienes correo-le entrego varios sobres

-Gracias

-Deberías dejar de escribir cartas todo el tiempo y concentrarte solo en estudiar

-¿Tu no escribes a nadie Flany?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-la rubia suspiró y se concentró en las cartas

Señorita Candy:

He sido informado por George de su situación con respecto a su madre y la adopción. Es una pena para mi tener que repudiarla pues he llegado a apreciarla a lo largo del tiempo, sin embargo, entiendo cual es su deseo por lo que acepto repudiarla legalmente pero espero me permita seguir teniendo atenciones hacia usted.

Le desea lo mejor

William Andrew

-"¿A lo largo del tiempo? humm... bueno no importa, escribiré a mamá para informarle"-pensó mientras tomaba la siguiente carta:

¡Hola Candy!:

En esta ocasión es mi turno de escribirte, ¿Qué tal todo como estudiante de enfermería?, estamos seguros de que lo conseguirás.

¿Sabes? Han surgido rumores de una guerra, Paty y Annie están preocupadas pero Archie y yo intentamos tranquilizarlas.

El otro día nos hemos encontrado con Albert, al parecer regresará a América, nos dijo que te saludáramos de su parte y que espera verte pronto.

Lo que más esperamos es salir del colegio y conocer a tu madre, verte vestida de enfermera y ajustar cuentas con Terry, o eso dicen Anthony y Archie.

También tengo un nuevo invento, espero mostrártelo pronto

Con cariño Stear.

Sonrió al terminar la carta, los extrañaba mucho y esperaba verlos pronto.

Querida Candy:

¿Cómo estas? Richard y yo te extrañamos cada día más y anhelamos verte pronto.

Estoy tan contenta de haberte encontrado que temo que todo sea un sueño.

Pronto será cumpleaños de Richard y nos gustaría que pudieras venir.

Con cariño, tu madre

Pecosa:

¿Va todo bien? ¿Aún no has matado a nadie? Es broma no hagas esa mueca que seguro has puesto haciendo notar más tus pecas.

Te tengo una sorpresa, la próxima obra que presentaremos será Romeo y Julieta y me han elegido como Romeo. Aunque Susana Marlow interpretará a Julieta para mi tu siempre lo serás.

Lo se, lo sé, soy un cursi, quizás el teatro me ha vuelto así pero creo que es realmente mi cariño por ti.

Quiero que vengas a ver la obra, o sino yo iré a secuestrarte, tu decides. Tienes dos meses para pensarlo.

Terry

La joven sonrió y abrazó la carta, no iba a negar que sentía celos de Susana pero fueron olvidados con las palabras de Terry, por supuesto que iría a verlo, si se esforzaba podría graduarse antes de que se estrenara la obra.

Mientras tanto...

-Terry ¿Quieres ensayar un poco antes de ir a comer?-dijo Susana entrando en la habitación

-Prefiero ensayar solo, gracias

-Pero ambos debemos hacerlo juntos

-Para eso es el ensayo general

-¿Porque te portas tan frío conmigo? A pesar de que yo...

-¿Tu qué?

-¡Te quiero Terry! Te quiero y no soporto saber que te empeñas tanto por ella, por Candy, yo quiero ser la única en tu corazón-cubrió su rostro y se fue llorando.

-Susana...-estaba sorprendido-"Lo siento pero yo no puedo pensar en nadie más que no sea ella, la amo perdidamente"

Por su parte la rubia corría con lagrimas en los ojos, aquel joven la había cautivado con su manera de actuar, cuando estaba cerca de el en los ensayos, parecía tan real el sentimiento hacia ella que su corazón latía fuertemente; estaba tan distraída que tropezó con alguien

-Lo siento

-¿Esta usted bien? Espera, ¿Eres...Susana Marlow verdad?

nota: lamento la tardanza, espero este capitulo les guste, solo anticipo que en esta historia Albert no perderá la memoria y no vivira con Candy; he vuelto a ver la serie y para mi disgusto me di cuenta que en efecto, esos dos se tomaron demasiado cariño y pasaron muchas cosas juntas durante ese periodo, y este es oficialmente un TXC

Sobre la gusana, digo Susana estaba tentada a que la atropellaran pero en fin...


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 26.

-¿Eres Susana Marlow verdad?

-Eh..si-frunció el ceño pues aquel joven rubio a pesar de ser atractivo no le resultaba familiar

-Veo que no me reconoces, soy Anthony Brown, interprete a Paris en el colegio San Pablo

-Ahora te recuerdo, es un gusto verte nuevamente-dijo con una sonrisa amable pero que no ocultaba su mirada triste

-¿Estas bien? Me pareció que llorabas

-Bueno yo..no es nada. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Busco a Terry ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Si-bajo la mirada

-Perdona ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Tienes problemas con el?

-Yo..yo...-no pudo retener más sus lágrimas y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras lloraba

Más tarde...

-Ahora entiendo, verás Susana lo tuyo es solo una ilusión-ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca de un parque cercano, había niños corriendo por doquier pero ellos no prestaban mucha atención a su alrededor-Tu no conoces a Terry realmente, solo te has enammorado de su forma de actuar y de su aspecto físico, eso no es amor

-Te equivocas, he conocido a muchos actores talentosos, a muchas personas que son atractivas,no quiero parecer engreída pero varios me han cortejado, sin embargo con nadie más he tenido esta sensación

-Dime ¿Alguna vez has visto a Terry con Candy?

-Si, en los ensayos

-Aparte de los ensayos

-No, creo que no

-Entonces no podrás entenderlo, cuando están juntos...es algo que no podría describir... al principio no lo veía por mis celos pero ahora cada vez que los recuerdo me pregunto como fui tan tonto para no notarlo, sus miradas, sus formas de comportarse es totalmente distinta a como tu y yo los conocemos, si vieras a Terry con Candy no lo reconocerías, es amor Susana y ni tu ni nadie podrá hacer algo para cambiarlo

-Lo se, he visto su expresión al leer sus cartas o cuando piensa en ella pero yo también siento algo por el,puede que no sea amor o puede que si, no lo se

-Estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien de quien te enamores verdaderamente y entenderás todo

-Gracias, me ha servido de mucho hablar contigo

-Es un placer-y sin pensarlo mucho beso su mano, aquel gesto tan inesperado los sorprendió a ambos, la joven se ruborizo-Lo siento, no quiero incomodarte

-No...no pasa nada. Te llevare con Terry

-Gracias

En el cuarto de Terry...

Toc toc

-Adelante

-Terry-habló con timidez al recordar su declaración anterior-Te buscan

-¿Humm?¿Quien?

-Soy yo

-Anthony-alzo las cejas con sorpresa

-Los dejaré solos-dijo alejándose

-¿A qué debo tu visita?-intento no sonar grosero o sarcástico, después de todo ya no tenía motivos para sentir antipatía por el rubio aunque estaba casi seguro de que el no pensaba igual, pero ante su sorpresa el oji-azul solo extendió su mano, en una clara invitación a estrechar la suya, aunque dubitativo le devolvió el gesto

-Te felicito-sonrío-Candy te quiere a ti, solo les deseo lo mejor, hazla muy feliz

-Lo haré

-Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por enviarte la invitación sin haber hablado antes con Candy, me deje llevar por mis celos y mi egoísmo

-Eso ha quedado atrás

-Solo te advierto Grandchester, que si la lastimas no dudaré en apartarla de ti

-Eso no sera necesario-el ambiente se puso tenso y ambos lo notaron

-¿Sabes? Si no hubieramos sido rivales por nuestros sentimientos, creo que podríamos ser amigos

-Si...No, yo nunca sería amigo de un molesto americano-ambos comenzaron a reír

-Eso era todo lo que quería decirte, mucha suerte a ambos

-Gracias, espero puedas encontrar a alguien

-Espero lo mismo-salió de la habitación y se encontró nuevamente con la joven-Susana

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me gustaría invitarte a comer, en agradecimiento por acompañarme

-Yo soy la que quiere agradecerte por tu apoyo

-Acepta mi invitación

-Esta bien

Días después...

Susana Marlow estaba confundida, algo no muy raro desde que había vuelto a ver a cierto americano, hasta hace unos días podría haber jurado que amaba a Terry Grandchester, su compañero de actuación, pero un sin fin de emociones agradables se apoderaban de ella cada vez que estaba con Anthony Brow, ambos habían salido en varias ocasiones ya que los negocios que Anthony comenzaba a emprender, se encontraban cerca del teatro y de la compañía Stratford. El rubio era un joven amable, caballeroso y con una forma muy positiva de ver la vida a pesar de las dificultades por las que había pasado en su niñez y adolescencia, sus conversaciones eran agradables y tranquilas aunque no por eso faltaban las risas ocasionales. Con el joven ingles era diferente, no tenía oportunidad de conocerlo, lo único de lo que estaba segura sobre el era su talento al actuar pero nada más, siempre que pensaba en el se sentía triste al saber que no le correspondía, comenzaba a comprender que el joven americano tenía razón, eso no podía ser amor, todo lo que sentía por Terry era solo una ilusión, un amor platónico...solo había algo que aún no entendía ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Anthony? ¿El estaría tan confundido como ella?

-¡Susana! ¿En que mundo estas?-exclamó el director-Debemos comenzar a ensayar la escena del baile

-Si, lo siento-comenzaron los ensayos, Romeo veía a Julieta por primera vez y ambos se enamoran perdidamente, cuando Romeo estaba por acercarse a Julieta, unos extraños ruidos provenientes del techo advirtieron a la joven-¡Terry! ¡Cuidado!-grito al ver como las luces estaban por aplastar al joven y se apresuró en empujarlo, las luces cayeron encima de ella, el último pensamiento del que fue consiente fue la dulce expresión de Anthony la última vez que lo vio

Mientras tanto...

-Esto no esta bien-un nervioso rubio caminaba apresuradamente hacia el teatro Stratford con un ramo de rosas rojas, no sabía si era correcto confesarle sus sentimientos a Susana cuando no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, además no estaba seguro de si ella le correspondería o seguiría enamorada de Terry. Pero...quería decírselo, aquella chica lo hacia sentirse feliz con su característica amabilidad y dulzura, le costaba admitirlo pero sentía algo más fuerte que lo que había sentido por la pecosa, ambas eran muy diferentes y especiales para el, pero si le dieran a escoger una persona con la que compartir todo, diría sin lugar a dudas el nombre de la joven actriz-Debo hacerlo-se dijo así mismo y llego al teatro, grande fue su sorpresa al ver una ambulancia y a todos los actores con expresiones preocupadas, para nada fingidas

-¡Susana! ¡Susana!-una mujer lloraba desconsoladamente mientras subía a la ambulancia la cual se alejo rápidamente, Anthony tiro el ramo de rosas y pregunto al actor más cercano:

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Susana esta bien?

-Oh eres tu-el actor lo reconoció pues varias veces el joven iba por Susana después de los ensayos-Lo siento mucho-dijo con pesar-Susana a tenido un accidente

-¿Qué? ¿En que hospital esta?

-Creo que en el San José-y sin perder más tiempo, el rubio se apresuro en ir al hospital

Horas después...

-Familiares de la señorita Susana Marlow-medio teatro rodeo al doctor

-¿Cómo esta mi hija?

-La señorita recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la columna y sus piernas, hemos hecho todo lo posible pero no puedo garantizarles que ella volverá a caminar-la señora Marlow comenzó a llorar sin consuelo

-¿Puedo verla?-preguntó Terry

-De momento no es posible, yo les avisaré en cuanto este en condiciones de recibir visitas. Compermiso

-¡USTED! ¡Todo es su culpa!-gritaba la mujer señalando a Terry-Pero de una vez le digo que si Susana no vuelve a caminar, tendrá que casarse con ella

Por su tarde, ajena a todo lo sucedido Candy comenzaba a prepararse para sus exámenes con la ilusión de ver pronto a su querido Terry


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 27.

Dias después...

-Hija. Terius ha llegado-decía su madre con una sonrisa

Susana miraba hacia la ventana con tristeza, debido al accidente no podía caminar y no sabía si volvería a hacerlo, Anthony no la había visitado y su madre insistía en que tenía que casarse con Terry. En ese momento el joven entro en la habitación con expresión seria y decidida

-Susana te pediré que no me evites esta vez, necesitamos hablar.

-Lo sé-volteó a mirarlo

-Te agradezco que me hayas salvado, lo he pensado mucho pero no estoy de acuerdo en casarme contigo,no soportaría perder a Candy y menos por una cuestión de "caballerosidad" pues estaría haciendo lo mismo que mi padre, dejaría ir a la mujer que amo y viviría lleno de arrepentimientos, lo siento pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti...

-Lo acabas de hacer-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Humm?

-Yo siempre he puesto la voluntad de mi madre antes que la mía, fue una suerte que me dejara actuar, estaba asustada y triste, no quiero casarme contigo, yo...quiero a Anthony-un tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas pero después agacho la mirada con tristeza-Pero el no ha venido a verme...

-¿De que hablas? El viene diariamente a preguntarme por ti pero tu madre no lo deja entrar diciendo que tu no lo quieres ver-Susana alzo la cabeza con expresión confundida pero feliz

-¿De verdad? ¿El ha venido?

-Si

-Oh Terry...¡Gracias! Yo creí que...¿Podrías llamar a mi madre? Es momento de que piense en mi misma

Mientras tanto...

-¡Mamá!-Candy se apresuro en abrazar a su madre quien la esperaba con una gran sonrisa

-Te hemos extrañado tanto

-Y yo a ustedes, estoy feliz de volver a casa

-Ya he conseguido trabajo para ti en el hospital, claro si tu quieres-dijo Richard

-Por supuesto-sonrió-Lamento no haber venido en tu cumpleaños pero..

-No importa-acarició su cabeza-Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí y que no te irás...hasta que te cases-hizo una mueca de disgusto, la joven se ruborizó y su madre rió

-¿Sabes? ¿Hay personas que quieren verte?

-¿Eh?-volteo y vio a...-¡Archie! ¡Annie! ¡Stear! ¡Paty! ¿Albert?

-¡Hola Candy!-dijeron al unisono mientras cada uno la abrasaba

-Vayamos a tomar algo, tenemos mucho que celebrar-dijo Korin

En el hospital Blue River...

-¿Me has llamado hija?

-Si mamá. Primero quiero saber ¿Por qué no has dejado que Anthony me visite?

-Es que yo no lo conocía.

-Pudiste preguntarme-comenzaba a molestarse pero suspiro-Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte. No me voy a casar con Terry

-Pero...El tiene la culpa de todo y...¡Usted! Diga algo

-Yo apoyo a Susana, no puede obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere y además yo ya amo a otra persona.

-No pienso permitirlo

-¡Mamá! Si quieres apoyarme te lo agradeceré pero si no, no tengo intenciones de discutir, mi decisión esta tomada

-No puedo creer que me hables así-salió molesta de la habitación

-Gracias por todo Terry-tomó su mano con gesto amable-Lamento si mi madre o yo te hemos hecho sentir mal, no debes sentirte culpable por el accidente, nadie me obligo a salvarte y aun si no puedo volver a caminar no te reprochare nada. Solo...quisiera pedirte un favor muy especial...

Al día siguiente...

-¿Estas seguro Grandchester? Esa clase de bromas no me parecen divertidas-Terry puso los ojos en blanco

-Ya te he dicho que sí, apresúrate y entra

Toc toc

-Adelante-se escucho una suave voz del otro lado

-Suerte-dijo Terry dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Susana...

-Anthony...-los dos se miraron durante algunos instantes, el joven se sentó a su lado

-Perdona que no hubiera venido antes pero...

-No te preocupes, se que mi madre no te dejo entrar.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor, aunque aun no se si volveré a caminar

-Pase lo que pase yo me quedaré a tu lado-dijo tomando su mano-¿Sabes? El día de tu accidente yo quería decirte algo muy importante...-comenzaba a ponerse nervioso-Susana, yo te quiero y me gustaría conocerte cada día más, no me imagino alejado de ti, por eso quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de ganarme tu cariño-el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con fuerza, cuando por fin pudo componerse de la impresión, asintió con una tierna sonrisa mientras el joven rubio besaba su mano

...

Por su parte, Terry se apresuró en escribir una carta a Candy, ahora que ya no tenía temores ni culpas, lo que más anhelaba era verla:

Querida pecosa:

Perdona que no te haya escrito anteriormente pero pasaron muchas cosas que te contaré cuando vuelva a verte. Recibí tu carta sobre tu resultado de los exámenes:¿Estas segura que no copiaste? Tranquila, ya me imagino tu expresión en este momento, realmente quiero felicitarte, se que lo lograste con esfuerzo. Te mando los boletos para la obra y el viaje de ida, ya hablaremos luego de tu regreso...

Te amo Candy y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa

Terry

Mientras tanto...

La joven decidió salir a dar un paseo, se sentía preocupada pues se había enterado que Eliza y Neil estaban en América y no sabía que le harían en esta ocasión.

-Candy...

-Albert-sonrió como habitualmente lo hacía y ambos continuaron caminando

-Déjame adivinar ¿Eliza y Neil?-era increíble como el podía entenderla con tanta facilidad, sin duda era su mejor amigo y su confidente, estaba en los momentos difíciles, aconsejándola y

apoyándola, era el hermano que nunca había tenido-No debes preocuparte Candy, ellos no te molestaran, has dejado de ser un obstáculo para ellos, ya no eres nada suyo y a Eliza la han comprometido con un joven millonario.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso Albert?

-Candy, hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes de mi. Yo tenía una hermana pero murió cuando yo era más joven, mi deber era hacerme cargo de la familia pero sin ella no le encontré mucho sentido, quería sentirme libre y que mejor lugar que la naturaleza, en cierta ocasión me había escapado de una de las fiestas y fue cuando vi a una pequeña niña llorando, era tan parecida a mi hermana que intente animarla tocando la gaita, ella tan inocente hizo varios comentarios que me hicieron reír pero en ese momento noté que me buscaban y tuve que irme, desde ese entonces la he visto en varias ocasiones, quizás es por su parecido con mi hermana que le tome cariño rápidamente...

-¡Albert! Tu eres...el pincipe de la colina-exclamó sorprendida mientras comenzaba a pensar-Pero...el llevaba el emblema de los Andrew, así que eso quiere decir que eres uno de ellos

-Mi nombre completo es William Albert Andrew-la joven no daba crédito a lo que oía, el príncipe de la colina que siempre estuvo presente en su mente pues la ánimo cuando perdió la amistad de Annie y por quien quizo ser adoptada con la espera de verlo nuevamente y pudo conocer a Anthony; Albert, su incondicional mejor amigo y salvador y el Tío Abuelo, quien había visto por su futuro y por quien había podido conocer a Terry...eran la misma persona. De repente y sin previo aviso Albert comenzó a reír-Lo siento, tu expresión es muy cómica en estos momentos-sin saber porque, Candy también comenzó a reír, ahora estaba segura de que Albert era su ángel.

Días después...

-Usted puede señorita, poco a poco-decía una enfermera mientras ayudaba a Susana a mover su pierna y aunque era un poco difícil podía hacerlo

-Muy bien Susana-Anthony tomaba su mano con ternura

-Me alegra que ya puedas moverte más

-Hola Terry-Susana sonrió mientras la enfermera se retiraba- ¿Qué tal van los ensayos?

-Bien, aunque con Karen es más difícil, preferiría mil veces que tu fueras Julieta a ella-la joven rió pues conocía perfectamente a su compañera-Vamos Andrew no me mires así, era solo un comentario-se encogió de hombros

-Lo sé. ¿No se supone que hoy irías por Candy?

-Si, solo quería ver como va todo, nos vemos luego tortolitos-les guiñó un ojo y se fue

En la estación...

Candy miraba por todos lados con el único deseo de encontrarlo a el, de repente sintió como alguien la jalaba

-¡Suélteme!-el hombre comenzó a correr y por más que la rubia forcejeaba, no lograba soltarse, sin previo aviso el se detuvo en un lugar con menos gente y la abrazó, fue en ese momento que el corazón de Candy latio con fuerza

-Te extrañe mucho pecosa

-Terry...-se mantuvieron así por unos instantes hasta que el joven se separo-¿Porque estas vestido así?

-No quiero que nos molesten, últimamente he tenido a la prensa detrás de mi, no me molestaría que todos conocieran a mi hermosa novia pero por ahora quiero tenerte solo para mi-la joven se ruborizó y ambos salieron tomados de la mano

Durante el resto de la tarde visitaron varios lugares de la ciudad, mientras conversaban sobre lo sucedido en el tiempo que no se veían, Candy se sintió muy mal al enterarse del accidente de Susana pero fue más la sorpresa al saber que ahora estaba con Anthony. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar que hubiera pasado de no ser así, si Susana también hubiera querido casarse con Terry ¿Que hubiera sido de ellos? ¿Se separarían o lucharían por su amor? Prefirió borrar esos pensamientos, después de todo ahora estaba al lado de Terry y Anthony había encontrado a alguien que le podía corresponder como se merecía.

Finalmente el joven la llevó al hotel en donde se hospedaría

-Te veré mañana Candy-depositó un suave beso en sus labios y se fue

Al día siguiente...

Candy estaba impresionada con la interpretación de Terry, era aún más espectacular que la del colegio San Pablo. Sonrió al distinguir a Eleanor entre el público, la mujer también la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa. La obra termino con un sonoro aplauso del público pero cuando todos se disponía a irse, Terry apareció nuevamente en el escenario.

-Quiero agradecer a todos por venir a ver nuestra obra, pero sin duda alguna a quien más le agradezco es a la mujer que amo-todo el público comenzó a murmurar con sorpresa-Candy ¿Podrías venir?-dijo volteando a verla, la joven se puso nerviosa pero le hizo caso, cuando estuvo frente al público, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a sus padres y amigos en uno de los palcos, incluso Susana y Anthony estaban ahí-Candy, tu cambiaste por completo mi forma de ver el mundo con tu alegría y tu fortaleza. No sabía realmente lo que era el amor, el querer estar junto a una persona todo el tiempo, el temor de poder perder lo que más quiero...es algo que descubrí mientras te conocía y a pesar de todo nunca fui tan feliz como cuando me correspondiste, quiero compartir todo contigo; sin ti...no se que sería de mi ahora, es por esto que hoy quiero pedirte frente a todas las personas importantes para ambos...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras mostraba una cajita con un anillo de plata, con una pequeña esmeralda, Candy lo miro con una infinita ternura, mientras en su mente surgían todos los recuerdos a su lado, tanto buenos como malos, finalmente asintió con una sonrisa mientras Terry le ponía el anillo y la abrazaba.

-Te amo Candy, mi querida pecosa-susurro en su oído.

-Y yo a ti, mocoso atrevido-rieron mientras sellaban su compromiso con un tierno beso.

Todo el público se apresuro en aplaudir mientras ambos hacía una reverencia al público con una enorme sonrisa. Sin importar cuantos obstáculos tuvieran que enfrentar, estaban seguros de que no podrían separarse nunca pues ambos estaban en el mismo camino, siempre hubo solo uno aunque tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas para descubrirlo.

¿Fin?

Okey okey, no me maten, se que nunca avise que se acercaba el final pero ni yo me lo esperaba, para cuando me di cuenta así me había quedado y preferí no cambiarlo, no tenía caso alargar más la historia. Siento que el problema en el anime fue que: Susana no tuvo la fuerza de enfrentar a su madre y aceptar que no amaba a Terry realmente, pues el nunca le dio señales para que pensara eso, además si se quedo con ella fue mas por una cuestión de responsabilidad, terminó haciendo lo que no quería: ser como su padre y preferir que el honor y la caballerosidad mandaran antes que su

corazón. Y Candy...ella se paso de buena gente, y de sacrificada ¿que nunca quiso ser feliz? siempre ponía a los demás antes que ella, no digo que sea bueno ser egoísta pero... por favor Terry era su gran amor y dejarlo ir así como así es algo tonto.

Nota: aún me falta un epilogo, todavía me leerán por aquí un capitulo más así que no despido esta historia aún ;)


	29. Chapter 29

EPILOGO:

Querido padre:

Muchas veces me he preguntado que hubiera sido de mi madre y de mí si tu no hubieras muerto aquel día, pero a lo largo de los años me he dado cuenta que el hubiera no existe, todo pasa por una razón; a lo largo de la vida tenemos que tomar decisiones y muchas veces nos arrepentimos de ellas. Sin embargo, yo no me arrepiento de nada, de no haber tomado las decisiones que tome, no estaría aquí y ahora con la maravillosa familia que tengo. Seguramente sabrás a quienes me refiero pero aún así quiero presentártelos:

Mi madre: Sabes lo maravillosa que es, siempre tan amable, comprensiva, dulce y sonriente, dándome una palabra de apoyo, o un abrazo. Hubiera preferido estar con ella desde bebé, pero quizás el estar separadas por tanto tiempo fue lo que hizo nuestro lazo aún más fuerte. Ella te sigue queriendo, lo noto cada vez que habla de ti, sus ojos brillan de un modo muy especial lo cual me hace admirarte y quererte más.

Richard: Tu eres mi padre y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, sin embargo, estoy infinitamente agradecida con el por cuidar de mi madre y de mi todo este tiempo; gracias a el pude descubrir mi vocación, estoy segura que tu lo pusiste en el camino de mi madre para que la cuidara.

Annie y Archie: Mi ya no tan tímida mejor amiga y mi estimado ex-primo. Annie y yo tuvimos que pasar por varios obstáculos para poder ser las amigas que somos ahora, no le guardo ningún rencor por lo sucedido de niñas aunque reconozco que fue uno de los momentos más tristes de mi infancia, pero ahora cada vez que la veo al lado de Archie y su pequeña hija tan tímida como ella a su edad, me doy cuenta que lo que ella siempre anhelo fue una familia y eso es algo que yo no le podía dar siendo su amiga, una madre y un padre son algo que no se puede cambiar ni reemplazar con nada.

Stear y Paty: Ella tan dulce y el siempre alegre. Paty no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo, es una mujer muy inteligente y trabajadora que sabe mantener un equilibrio entre su trabajo como profesora y su siempre inquieto hijo, ¿Sabes? Stear quería ir a la guerra pero Paty y yo logramos detenerlo, fue algo muy dificil, conosco la impotencia que sentía Stear al no poder hacer algo en nombre de su patria, pero a veces lo mejor no esta en los actos heroicos y en pelear, sino al lado de nuestros seres queridos.

Albert y Elena: Mi ángel guardián y su fuerte esposa, ambos hacen un divertido contraste, mientras el quisiera ser libre, ella se encarga de recordarle su deber para con su familia, no lo hace como lo hacía la Señora Elroy mientras vivió, con frialdad y severidad, si no con ternura, creó que por eso Albert la eligió, es su complemento perfecto, ambos no pueden tener hijos por lo que adoptaron una niña del hogar.

Anthony y Susana: Mi mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de Terry; lo sé es algo gracioso que hayamos terminado de este modo pero la vida siempre da giros inesperados, me siento muy feliz por Anthony cada vez que corre detrás de sus dos hijos, ella tan parecida a la madre de Anthony (o eso es lo que dicen todos) y el es igual de talentoso que su madre.

Señorita Pony y Hermana Maria: Mis dos bondadosas madres. Sin duda alguna, uno de los momentos en que más lloré fue cuando la Señorita Pony murió, sin embargo se que ahora esta mejor, igual que tu, cuidándonos a todos. Aquellas dos buenas mujeres, me ayudaron a ser lo que soy, a disfrutar las pequeñas cosas de la vida y agradecerlas de corazón, así como ayudar a los demás y siempre tendrán un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

El duque de Grandchester y Eleanor Beker: Un gran ejemplo de lo que es el destino, el duque se separo de su esposa al darse cuenta que intentaba envenenarlo, vino a Estados Unidos a buscar a Terry y se encontró con Eleanor, ambos prefirieron ignorarse pero se encontraron constantemente, hasta que finalmente decidieron hablar, nunca nos han dicho con claridad que sucedió aquel día pero poco después se casaron, Eleanor decidió dejar su carrera y el duque cedió su título a un pariente suyo para poder estar con su mujer hasta el último de sus días.

John y Eleanor: Así es, tuve dos hijos, el es el mayor, tiene cabello rubio y rizado y sus ojos son como los de Terry, al igual que su padre tiene un gran talento para actuar a pesar de su corta edad, por su parte Eleanor es de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, ahora entiendo mejor a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María pues constantemente tengo que retarla cuando hace travesuras. Deje de trabajar después de que John nació.

Terry: El amor de mi vida; renunció al título de duque para dedicarse a su familia y al teatro, aunque ahora no interpreta tantos papeles como antes pues esto le quitaba mucho tiempo y el quiere estar con su familia, lo cual es un alivio. ¿Cuántos conflictos, malentendidos y confusiones tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos? Sin embargo, cuando lo veo jugando con Eleanor y repasando diálogos con John, cada vez que nos sentamos enfrente de la chimenea contando lo sucedido en el día o cada vez que salimos al parque para que los niños jueguen con sus "primos" me doy cuenta que todo ha valido la pena, volvería a pasar por lo mismo con tal de tener la familia que tengo. Le quiero tanto papá y se que el también me quiere, y aún no entiendo como es que pude dudarlo tanto si el camino siempre debió ser claro...pero ahora sé que aunque tenga miles de caminos, el siempre va a ser mi única elección...

-¡Hey tarzán pecosa! ¡Baja de ahí!

-¡Terry! ¿Algún día dejarás de decirme así?-exclamó mientras bajo y el me recibe con un abrazo

-Hummm...déjame pensarlo...no.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!-Eleanor corre hacia mi y yo la recibo con una sonrisa mientras la cargo-John es malo, me dijo que tu lo quieres mas a el que a mí

-Mamá no le hagas caso-dice John mientras se acerca a nosotros con un sonrojo

-Oh John, ya les he dicho que los quiero por igual

-Así es niños, su mamá me quiere más a mi-me abraza por la cintura y yo comienzo a reír

-No es cierto papi. Nos quiere a nosotros

-Vamos dejen de pelear, mejor...¿Que les parece si vamos a visitar a sus primos?

-¡Si-exclaman entusiasmados, Eleanor baja de mis brazos y corre detrás de su hermano

-Eres increíble Candy, logras que en un segundo dejen de pelear

-Es solo que los conozco muy bien-me encojo de hombros

-¿Y que hacías en el árbol?

-Escribía una carta-sonrío

-¿Humm?

-A mi padre

-¿Richard?

-No, John, quiero presentarle a mi maravillosa familia

-Me gustaría leerla

-No lo creo

-Pero que tal si escribiste cosas malas de mi, no quiero que tenga una mala impresión-río

-No lo creo. Ahora déjame ir a cambiar a los niños

-¿Sabes algo Candy? Te amo, y te agradezco infinitamente que me correspondas, no se que sería de mi si tu elección...-noto temor en su mirada

-Shh...Yo tengo que disculparme por haberme tardado tanto, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas. Terry pase lo que pase, nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión, eres y siempre serás el único camino que puedo y quiero elegir-toma mi cabeza entre sus manos y me besa, haciéndome sentir la misma sensación de aquel primer beso en Escocia. Cuando se separa me sonríe travieso.

-Creo que John y Eleanor necesitan otro hermano

-¡Terry!-exclamó sonrojada y el ríe, toma mi mano y vamos detrás de nuestros hijos

Por lo que veo mi familia seguirá creciendo y estaré encantada de presentarte a los nuevos miembros.

Con amor Candy

nota: muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero que me lean en alguna otra y de no ser así me alegra el haber contado con ustedes para "dos caminos, una elección"


End file.
